Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style
by Fanficer21
Summary: "Dragons are very affectionate creatures. They can sense other dragons' emotions. They have no personal boundaries when showing comfort to one another. They simply give it because they know that if they were to switch places, they would receive the same amount of comfort. As dragon slayers, we show the same affection to those we love and our friends." Rated T for lots of fluff!
1. Purring

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **Ch. 1. Purring - Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **o0o**

Rated T: Fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did.

o0o

 **Note:** **In case you are wondering why I edited all the chapters. Well, that is because I decided to add actual titles to the chapters, because it was just getting confusing. I have also fixed some errors I missed when I posted them.**

This fanfiction was based on a dream that I had, and I just had to write it down.

On with the show!

o0o

It was a lazy, rainy day at the guild. Some teams were out on missions, others stayed home. Yet, there were still the usual members there. Lucy and Levy were chatting about her novel. Erza was at the counter eating her strawberry cake. Mira stood at the counter serving beverages and food, or cleaning glasses. Cana sat at her bar stool, drinking her liquor. Elfman and Gray sat at a table with Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo, having a conversation about being manly. Juvia wasn't far off, eyeing her man continuously. But the one thing they all had in common, was to randomly glance at the three dragon slayers in a corner of the guild every couple of minutes.

No one was really sure why they decided to sit beside each other on a couch. Their Exceeds were all on a mission together, leaving them bored and tired. Natsu was already asleep. He was slumped back against the soft cushion, dark rings under his eyes. For some reason, he hadn't been getting enough sleep. His mouth open slightly as small snores escaped his lips. Beside him, Gajeel looked cranky, his arms folded across his chest. A deep frown on his pierced face. If looks could kill, everyone in the guild would be dead by now. And beside him, Wendy sat still, quietly looking at her thumbs as they twiddled in her lap. Her feet lightly kicking up and down like a small child would often do.

All of sudden Natsu leaned heavily against Gajeel's shoulder, causing everyone in the room to hold their breath and watch carefully. They wondered if their pinkette was going to get punched into oblivion or killed right there. What happened instead made everyone's eyes bug and jaws drop to the floor.

Gajeel unfolded his arms, and moved his right arm that Natsu leaned against so it was behind the fire dragon slayer, allowing Natsu to fall onto his lap. Snaking his arms beneath the pinkette's waist, he pulled the boy further onto his lap so that his left side rested on his legs. Natsu's arms fell between both slayers, hanging off the couch. His head found its way onto Wendy's lap, where she proceeded to weave her fingers through the pink locks with one hand, humming gently. Her other hand slid along his face and neck in a comforting motion. Her fingers tracing invisible designs that soothed the dragon beneath her. Natsu continued to snore lightly, his mouth closed before opening it again after swallowing. A look of contentment crossing his features.

Bringing their attention back to Gajeel, the guild mates watched curiously as the iron dragon slayer gently rubbed Natsu's shoulder, where his Fairy Tail mark sat, in a circular motion with on hand. His other hand moved gently up and down the naked arm, before down to the side of Natsu's waist, and ended at his hip. His hand promptly made its way down to the boy's stomach, caressing the strong abs beneath the one sleeved coat. Gajeel then moved his hand up to Natsu's chest, his strong fingers massaging the toned muscles of the sleeping dragon's chest before sliding it back down to his stomach and back up again, continuing the motions several times. Natsu's snoring was louder this time, but it didn't sound like snoring anymore.

"Is...Is Natsu purring?!" Erza asked, stopping her piece of cake from entering her mouth. A moment later, everyone surrounded the three dragon slayers, remaining quiet as to not wake the sleeping dragon. They all observed their guildmate's face. He looked so much younger, save the dark rings beneath his eyes. His hair fell in his face, covering the tops of his eyelids. High cheekbones stood out along his tanned skin. Long eyelashes touching the tops of the cheekbones. His defined jaw stood out, even with his mouth slightly parted. All in all, he looked quite handsome.

"He is purring! That's so adorable!" Mira said softly, an internal squeal going on inside her head.

"Purring is manly." Elfman whispered.

"..." Erza didn't say anything. Rather, she looked like she had just seen the cutest thing in the world. Her eyes sparkled as heat rose to her face. She had the sudden urge to pet her teammate.

"Who knew a dragon could purr?" Cana mumbled, taking another drink from her barrel.

"There's no way I'll let him live this down." Gray, in nothing but his boxers, said behind his hand, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Juvia wishes her Gray-sama would do that for her." Juvia wiggled in her position beside Gray with hearts in her eyes, making him back away, slightly blushing.

"Keep it down would ya! You'll wake him up!" Gajeel growled softly, his ministrations never ceasing.

"Yes, please let him sleep. He's very tired." Wendy whispered, taking her hand from the pink hair to place a finger to her lips. Everyone held their breath when Natsu shifted his head on the sky dragon slayer's lap, searching for the comforting touch. His purring softened, a disgruntled look on his sleeping face. He settled instantly when she wove her fingers back into his soft, pink locks, her fingers gently rubbing his scalp in circular motions.

"Why are you guys...?" Someone asked, but didn't finish. Not sure how to word what the dragon slayers were doing.

"We're dragon slayers, raised by dragons. Our personal space, customs, and other stuff are not the same as yours." Gajeel grumbled quietly, getting annoyed with the audience watching them.

"What Gajeel means is that we do what we saw or were told by our dragon parents about things. Right now we are comforting Natsu. Dragons are very affectionate and romantic creatures. They can sense other dragons' emotions. They mate for life, never looking to another dragon's mate or finding a new one for themselves. They have no personal boundaries when showing comfort to one another. They simply give it because they know that if they were to switch places, they would receive the same amount of comfort. As dragon slayers, we show the same affection to those we love and our friends. In other words, we too will mate for life, give and receive comfort, and so on." Wendy explained softly, brushing the hair away from Natsu's eyes before trailing a finger down  
his nose, and then back into his hair. The crowd's expressions showing understanding and looks of awe. Lucy, Levy, and Romeo blushed at the part with mates for life.

"That's so sweet." Lucy whispered after a long silence, a loving smile on her face as she watched her best friend continue to sleep, his mouth slightly open as he continued to purr. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pet him or kiss him at the moment. A blush rising to her face at the latter thought.

The room went quiet again when Natsu once again shifted, he stretched his arms at his sides, pressing against Gajeel's hand now massaging his waist. The fire dragon slayer's chest arched as he leaned his head back into Wendy's stomach. Natsu opened his mouth in a wide yawn, exposing his sharp fangs for all to see. A deep growl escaping his throat, causing just about everyone to take a few steps back. Gajeel and Wendy chuckled slightly at that. Natsu shifted again, his eyelids fluttering slightly as he began to wake up. Everyone took that as their cue to leave.

Onyx eyes fluttered open, blinking several times to ward off slumber. Looking around Natsu noticed it was just him, Wendy, and Gajeel on the couch. Everyone else was disbursed around the guild, pretending to look busy, but kept giving subtle looks to the three dragon slayers. Small smiles on their faces.

"Mm...feels nice." Natsu mumbled, closing his eyes again and smiling at the comforting touches of his fellow slayers. Before he knew it, the fire dragon slayer fell back asleep, purring once again.

o0o

What do you think?

 **Note:** Just so you know, my main focus is Natsu. This is because he's my favorite character. But I will be happy take requests for other chapters. As long as they are not on the sexual side.

Next chapter: Wendy and Natsu


	2. Dream

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 2: Dream - Wendy and Natsu**

 **o0o**

Rated T: Fluff

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, it would be way more awesome than it already is!

o0o

Natsu and Lucy came to the noisy guild, they just came back from a mission, only earning half their reward because Natsu set fire to half the village. Lucy was happy though, because she still got enough to pay her rent. Before they entered the doors, Natsu had a feeling that something wasn't right. His body tensed in anticipation for what they would find.

Entering the doors, Natsu's senses were blasted with a wave of loneliness. Stopping mid-step, he searched the room with a serious look. He could faintly hear Lucy ask him something, but the blood rushing in his ears was blocking the words. His nose picked up a strong scent from Wendy. It smelt like...tears?

Snapping his head to one corner of the guild, he spotted Wendy sitting alone with Charle on the same couch from the first chapter. Her head was down, her hands resting limply in her lap. Charle stood beside her, a white paw on her arm as if trying to comfort the young dragon slayer.

Without a moment's hesitation, Natsu sped over to the girl, kneeling down in front of her. Resting his hand on her knees, he looked into her dim eyes. She looked as though she were trying to hold the tears in.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" He asked quietly, looking as though he was going to cry. Her emotions were overpowering his senses. The bluenette looked at him, before looking down at her lap. She bit her bottom lip as the tears finally made themselves known, sliding down her cheeks and quivering chin.

"I h-had a d-dream about...G-Gr-Grandine!" Natsu's ears slightly perked up at the name of the dragon. Understanding washing over him. He'd had dreams about being back with Igneel before the dragon disappeared. When he woke up, his sadness and loneliness would come back to him in an instant.

"I'm sorry Wendy! I know how you feel. I have dreams about Igneel too. About a time when we were together and living happily. But when I wake up, I'm alone again." He said softly, her head snapping up and looking, pleadingly into his onyx eyes. "But you know what Wendy?" Natsu smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek with his left hand. Wendy shook her head, furrowing her brows.

"You're not alone anymore! You have Charle. You have me, and Happy. You have Gajeel, and PanterLily. You have Sting, Rouge, and their Exceeds. You have Laxus. And you have Fairy Tail. We are all here for you!" Natsu smiled his toothy grin, causing Wendy to laugh amid her tears. From the corner of his eye, Natsu could see Charle give him a smile of gratitude. Wendy's small hands fervently wiped at her wet eyes. A moment later, she jumped into Natsu's open arms, her own arms wrapping tightly around his neck and shoulders.

The bluenette burrowed her face into his scarf to reach the crook of his neck. Breathing in his calming scent of burning wood and campfire smoke, her body relaxed against his chest. His strong heartbeat lulled her into an even more relaxed state. She clung to him as he stood up, his arms on her back, holding her in place. Situating himself to sit down on the couch, Wendy sat on his lap, her legs laying off to the side. Natsu laid back against the back before noticing all the guild members looking at him. Some with looks of awe, others fangirling. Lucy sat at the bar in front of Mira, Happy by her side. Both were giving him a thumbs up.

"T-Thank y-you, Nat-tsu!" The sky dragon slayer cried again with happy tears, making the side of his neck wet with the salty water. Burying his face into her hair, the cool smell of fresh air right after rain filled his nose. "You're welcome my little dragon princess." Smiling, Wendy removed her arms from around his neck, letting them fall to his chest. Her hands gripped the fabric of his coat beneath her. Her face now pressed against his scarf, snuggling into the warmth.

"I know something that will cheer you up!" Natsu said with a smile, sitting up straight and bringing Wendy with him. Reaching behind his head he began to unravel the scarf, ignoring the gasps he heard throughout the guild, including Wendy's and Charle's. When the scaly scarf was fully unwrapped, Natsu took the time to wrap it with care around Wendy's neck. The bluenette melted into the scarf's warmth. "This scarf is very important to me, because Igneel gave it to me before he left. But right now, I think you need it more than I do. Will you take care of it for me, until you feel better?" Natsu whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Wendy nodded, her breathing hitching up as she started to cry again. He loved her enough to let her wear his most precious possession.

"Hey now! No more tears. Would Grandine want you to cry for her? I know Igneel wouldn't. He'd slap me upside the head." Natsu smiled brightly, grabbing a piece of his scarf to wipe away the fresh tears from the sky dragon slayer's eyes, ignoring the chuckles in the audience at his reference to Igneel.

"Now. Where's. That. Beautiful. Smile. Of. Yours? There it is!" Natsu chuckled, poking the tip of her nose gently with each word. Wendy buried her flushed face and smile into the scarf. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against the crook of his neck, her face resting against his collarbone. Her fists still gripping the material on either side of his chest. Natsu wrapped his strong arms around her back, holding her close to him. A hand rubbing soothing circles along her back. Blue eyes closing slowly as sleep started to take over.

"Love you, Nii-san." Wendy said sleepily, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Love you too, Nee-chan." Natsu whispered, resting his cheek on her head, closing his eyes as he held his 'little sister' in his arms.

Ten minutes later, Lucy inched her way to the couch. Seeing two sleeping dragon slayers, her heart felt like it wanted to flip in her chest. They looked so adorable. Carefully sitting down, as to not disturb the sleeping dragons, she looked at her best friend. Reaching up, she gently brushed his hair away from his face. "How do I seem to keep falling more in love with you everyday?" The blonde whispered, a loving smile on her face.

She silently 'eeped' when he cracked a tired eye open. A small smirk on his lips, causing Lucy to blush. Instead of laughing at her or saying something stupid, he loosened his right arm from Wendy, before slowly shifting her to the side to make room for Lucy. Afterwards, he gently lifted the arm up enough for Lucy crawl under. Still blushing, but not passing up this moment, Lucy slowly situated herself so her back was facing Wendy. Sliding under Natsu's arm, she leaned into him, resting her face against his chest and shoulder. Moving his arm down, he let his arm rest beneath Lucy's collarbone, his hand gently rubbing along her bare shoulder in a soothing motion. Man, she could get used to this. Lucy thought to herself as she let herself be engulfed by her best friend's heat and love.

o0o

You likey?

Next up: Gajeel and Natsu


	3. Evil Itch

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 3: Evil Itch - Gajeel and Natsu**

 **o0o**

Rated T

Disclaimer: You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Except for Fairy Tail's, because I don't own it.

o0o

Gajeel sat alone at the guild, his body leaning over the table with his chin resting on the hard surface. Levy went on a mission with Jet and Droy as Team Shadow Gear. The bluenette asked him to stay behind, because the boy's wouldn't stop whining otherwise. So now the iron dragon slayer was bored all by himself. Even PantherLily was off doing something in town with Happy and Charle.

Heaving a bored sigh, Gajeel let the air escape passed his lips as he closed his eyes. Sensing a presence beside him, he cracked open an eye. "What do you want Salamander?" The ebony growled looking straight ahead.

"Nothing. You just seem reeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy bored. I'm bored too. Want to do something togeth-"

"No!" Gajeel snapped as he cut Natsu off, making the fire dragon slayer pout. "Oh come on! We could do something totally awesome! Like go on a mission. Punch some dark wizards. Or better yet, help me kick that ice princess's butt!"

"Oi! I heard that Flame-Brain!" Gray shouted from his position at a table with Juvia cuddling him.

"No! I don't feel like doing anything!" Gajeel growled again with another sigh. Sitting down in front of the black haired slayer, Natsu looked at him curiously. Looking around the guild he noticed a certain solid script mage's presence.

"You miss Levy, don't you!" He said, leaning over the table further. He cracked a grin when Gajeel's cheeks turned a slight pink before looking away. He moved an eye back to Natsu to see his reaction, making him look like a dog peeking upwards when it's laying down.

"Ha! I knew it!" Natsu laughed, laying his arms on the table before lowering his head to rest on them. Igneel's scarf made a nice cushion for his chin.

"Yeah, well I don't see bunny-girl here either!" Gajeel grumbled, trying to take the focus off of him. "Lucy went shopping with Erza and Wendy today. They probably won't be back till it's dark out." Natsu mumbled, releasing a sigh. Both dragon slayers sat quietly at the table, not moving. Only bored sighs were heard between them.

Several more minutes passed before Gajeel reached behind him, scratching his back. He scratched for a while before he started growling, baring his fangs. Lifting his head to look at his friend, Natsu let an amused smirk form on his lips. Gajeel seemed to be struggling with an itch that just kept moving out of his reach. Using both arms to try to get it, the itch moved to just above the middle of his shoulders. A place he couldn't reach very well by himself.

Chuckling as he stood up from the table, the fire dragon slayer made his way behind Gajeel. "Don't even think about it, Salamander!" The ebony growled, turning his face to look at the pinkette. "Fine. Unless you want that itch gone, I won't help you." Natsu lifted his hands up in mock surrender as he moved back to his seat. Before he got far, he felt a hand grab the fabric at his waist, holding him still.

"Don't make me regret this decision! And don't tell the shrimp!" Gajeel grumbled, looking down at the table. The itch's presence making him more irritable, and desperate.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Natsu grinned and walked back behind Gajeel. Pushing his one sleeve up to his elbow, be reached both hands down and started scratching the iron dragon slayer's back.

"Higher!" Gajeel growled.

"More to the left! Now Right!"

"Down!"

"Lower!"

"Harder!"

"Higher!"

"Harder!"

"Right! No, Left!"

"Higher!"

"Harder!"

"I SAID HARDER, YOU IDOIT!" Gajeel practically screamed through gritted teeth, his claws digging into the table.

Annoyed with Gajeel's angry demands, Natsu went all out and put as much force as he could into scratching the dragon slayer's back.

"Oh YEAH! Now We're talkin!" The ebony grinned through his clenched teeth. His claws digging further into the table as he dragged his hands towards him. Arching his back at Natsu's super hard scratches, Gajeel looked like he was on his way to cloud 9. Unaware to the two though, everyone else in the guild stopped what they were doing. Their mouths dropping open at the sight of Natsu shredding the back of Gajeel's coat with his claws. What was even more frightening was that Gajeel like it...a lot! They could hear wood breaking as he dragged his claws along the table, leaving large marks behind.

"HOW'D YOU GET SO GOOD WITH YOUR HANDS!" Gajeel growled loudly. "THIS IS AMAZING!" Natsu laughed along with him, continuing to scratch harshly, until the itch disappeared.

"AHAHAHA! SALAMANDER! YOU KILLED IT!" Gajeel laughed towards the ceiling triumphantly.

"Now it's my turn!" Natsu shouted, his eyes sparkling as he jump around so his back was facing Gajeel. Flexing his arms, Gajeel grinned, showing off his fangs. "YOU READY FOR THIS!?" He barked madly.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu screeched in a high pitch. The second Gajeel's fingers scratched his back with an intense force, he felt shivers rush up his spine! "AHAHAAHHAHAAHAHA!" He laughed, arching his back to allow the fingers access to his various muscles. Leaning forward, Natsu gripped a pillar to hold himself still. His claws digging deeply into the beam holding the ceiling up.

"OH YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!" Natsu growled loudly through clenched teeth.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Someone shouted, causing both dragon slayers to stop, the clothes on their back now shredded. Their backs red with scratch marks, but their thick skin prevented them from bleeding. Looking in the direction of the voice, Natsu and Gajeel slightly blushed at the attention the guild was giving that. Lucy and Levy stood in the front of the crowd now gathered around the two. Gajeel glared at everyone, save Levy, crossing his arms over his chest when Natsu moved to stand beside him. The pinkette attempted to wrap an arm around Gajeel's shoulders, but the iron dragon slayer was too tall. Instead, he let his hand rest on the ebony's nearest shoulder to him.

"Gajeel was bored, so I thought I'd cheer him up!" Natsu grinned broadly, before he was sent flying to the other side of the guild by Gajeel's punch. Everyone shook their heads, muttering something like, "Only you Natsu."

o0o

 **Next up** : Sting and Natsu, as requested. I'm not sure what to write yet, but I'll come up with something. Any comforting ideas you'd like to see in the next chapter?


	4. Blasted Paperwork

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 4- Blasted Paperwork - Sting and Natsu**

 **o0o**

Rated T

Disclaimer: Paperwork sucks! And so does not owning Fairy Tail!

o0o

Well, here it is my dear readers. The requested Sting and Natsu chapter containing paper work, relationship advice, and bromance has arrived. Mention of Yukino/Sting and NaLu.

Enjoy!

o0o

Sting sat at his desk. Taking a deep breath, he took off his glasses with a sigh. Putting them down, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Why did paperwork have to suck so much? He thought to himself. Ever since he became guild master of Sabertooth, he was bombarded with requests, damage reports, law stuff, and much more. Having to sort everything out, the blonde was quickly overwhelmed with everything presented to him. Don't get him wrong. He loved being Sabertooth's guild master. Everyone was much happier and closer than they were before. They were beginning to feel more like a family, like Fairy Tail always bragged about.

Releasing another sigh, Sting looked around the room, slightly disappointed that he was by himself. Lector was with him earlier, but then the Exceed got bored and ran off to hang out with Rouge and Frosch. "Stupid cat!" He mumbled, brushing both hands through his hair this time. He was about to start sorting through the papers again until a scent caught his attention.

"Natsu?" He said to himself, looking around the room. No one was there. Maybe his team came to visit. Lucy and Yukino were friends after all. A blush formed across his face at the thought of Yukino. Quickly shaking his head, he led his mind to travel elsewhere. He and Natsu got along pretty well too. They acted like Best Friends doing crazy antics at times. Then there were times when they tried to compete with each other over who's the best dragon slayer. Sting had to admit that Natsu was really strong. But he'd never tell the pinkette that.

Releasing another sigh, Sting wished he could be doing something else. He wanted to play in the pool. Go out on a job. Hang out with Rouge or Natsu. Anything! Slamming his head down on the desk, the blonde dragon slayer groaned, closing his eyes, as his forehead started to hurt.

"What are ya doing?"

Sting's head shot up at the voice nearby. Natsu stood by the edge of the desk, one hand resting on the wood and scattered papers. The other adjusting the glasses on his face. He was wearing his vest today, showing off his abs. Looking down, Sting noticed his glasses missing. "What are you doing here?" Sting asked, rubbing his sore forehead.

"I've been grounded from a mission with the team. I got a little carried away on the last mission and destroyed half the town...and I accidentally punched Erza." Natsu gave a sheepish look, followed by a cute pout only enhanced by the glasses. Sting couldn't help but shiver at the though of an angry Erza. She could be so scary. Without much hesitation, the pinkette continued to play with the glasses on his face, annoying the other.

"Give me my glasses back Natsu!" The blonde said, reaching his arm out, hand open. Natsu just grinned, adjusting them again before looking around the room. Noticing something was off, he quickly took them off, then put them back on.

"What's wrong with these glasses? They're just glass." The fire dragon slayer asked, removing them again and looking through them at arms length.

"I know they're glass. I don't need real ones. They just help me feel more responsible." Sting pouted, his hand still reaching for the glasses. With a shrug of his shoulders Natsu reached out his arms, putting the glasses back onto Sting's face. He then patted the blonde's hair, causing Sting to pout again.

"Need any help?" The pinkette asked, walking around to stand beside the blonde. Looking over the table, he picked up a random sheet of paper, bringing it up towards his face.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to sort this stuff." Sting grumbled in reply, sighing yet again. Just as he grabbed onto a request paper, his body turned rigid at the sound of sneeze echoing in the room, followed by a burst of light. Looking to his right, he saw Natsu standing still, eyes wide, and ash falling from between his fingers.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Sting jumped up, crying over the lost piece of paper. "That was a damage report from the last mission to Onibus!"

"Oops! Sorry! Sorry!" Natsu chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, averting his eyes to anywhere but Sting.

"Natsu!" Sting whined as he plopped back into his chair, putting his face in his hands, his elbows resting on the desk. "This is too much paperwork! Hurry up and distract me or something."

Silence filled the room for several beats, before Sting heard the fire dragon slayer walk up behind him. The feeling of hands on his shoulders, kneading his stiff muscles, soothed him. Melting into the touch, the blonde leaned his head back against the pinkette's stomach with closed eyes and a contented moan. He then leaned forward allowing Natsu access to the rest of his back. They remained like that for several minutes, paperwork and boredom forgotten. Neither one spoke for some time.

"Ne, Sting?" Natsu asked quietly, continuing to knead his friend's muscles. "Have you told Yukino how you feel about her yet?" Sting couldn't help but jump at the question. Turning his face to look at the pinkette, a blush on his cheeks. "...no..." He replied softly, clasping his hands together before resting his chin on them. A moment later, he slumped forward with a heavy weight on his back. Natsu slid his arms over Sting's shoulders, letting them hang against the blonde's chest while his chest pressed against Sting's back. His chin resting on the dragon slayer's left shoulder as he blew at the earring, watching it sway with each breath.

"Maybe you should. Ya know, before someone else takes her." Natsu grinned toothily as he poked the blonde in the chest, causing Sting to panic. "W-What?! Don't even think about it! She's mine!" Sting growled, shoving Natsu off him and making him fall to the floor.

"Don't worry! I've got Lushy!" The pinkette laughed, sitting up from the floor as he leaned back on his arms. "But what about Rouge! Or, maybe someone from Fairy Tail might sweep her off her feet." Natsu laughed at Sting's angered expression, his eyes seeming to glow white. Without a second thought, the blonde leaped from his chair and tackled Natsu to the cold, stone floor, where they proceeded to wrestle and roll. With a final growl, Sting pinned Natsu to the floor by straddling his hips. He held the pinkette's arms above his head so he couldn't escape. Natsu struggled beneath him, arching his back and groaning as he tried to get free. His vest falling open for the world to see his exposed chest and stomach. Igneel's scarf slid up his neck, showing off his collarbone.

"Don't even suggest such a thing! Rouge would never move in on my girl!" The blonde leaned down until his nose was touching the tip of Natsu's. "Well, you haven't exactly marked her as your mate yet." Natsu growled back playfully, arching his back again, as he struggled to get out from beneath Sting.

"Hmmm, you haven't marked Lucy as your mate either." Sting bit back with a sly grin, causing a surge of possessiveness to rush through the pinkette. "Don't even think about it! That weirdo's mine! You hear me!" Natsu snarled back, baring his fangs as his body grew tense. Sting bared his fangs in defense. He was about to say something else, but was quickly distracted.

"Ummm...Sting, Natsu? Am I interrupting?" A quiet voice sounded from the doorway. Looking to the side, both dragon slayers saw a blushing Yukino standing in the room's entrance. Blinking several times at her, they looked at each other before noticing their position. Sting quickly jumped off of Natsu, before turning to face Yukino. "I-It's not what it looks like!" He scrambled, rubbing the back of his neck.

But before he knew it, he noticed Natsu standing beside Yukino, his lips against her ears, whispering something with a sly grin. When he finished, Yukino's face became cherry red before she fell backwards in a faint. Her fluffy cape cushioning her fall.

"Natsu! What did you tell her?" Sting growled, a blush on his face, as he stomped towards the pinkette. Natsu just grinned broadly, taking a step to the side, as if preparing to make an escape. "Nothing! Just that you wanted to make her your mate." Natsu cackled as Sting's face became red, steam coming off his skin as he stared ahead blankly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" The blonde shouted with embarrassment, charging at Natsu, who evaded him. He chased the pinkette around the room several times before finally leaping forward, once again tackling his friend to the ground. They proceeded to wrestle and pin each other to the cold floor, snarling and growling at each other playfully.

Sting didn't get his paperwork done that day, but he was able to mark one thing off his list of things to do.

Admit feelings to Yukino. Check.

Well, technically he didn't, Natsu did. But he was present at the time. So did that count?

Anyway, now that that was taken care of, he was sure to get Natsu back. Somehow.

o0o

You likey?

Next Chapter: Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu. I got a request asking for a chapter where Gajeel gets protective of the other dragon slayers. I've decided to make it a battle scene, which seemed fitting.

I'll be happy to take other requests for more chapters so I can get started on them when I finish this next one.


	5. Nightmare

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 5- Nightmare - Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu**

 **o0o**

Rated T: Blood

Disclaimer: Nightmares suck! And so does not owning Fairy Tail.

o0o

Here is another special request from my readers. A chapter about protective dragon slayers over each other, well, mainly Gajeel being protective over Natsu and Wendy. It's a longer chapter, because I just couldn't stop writing.

Anyway, on with the show.

o0o

Three dragon slayers fought side by side outside of a small town. They took a mission to said town that requested the aid of dragon slayers. The reward was 100,000 jewels. Jumping at the chance for some action, Natsu and Gajeel took this opportunity to go. Wendy went along to support them with her magic and healing. The Exceeds were on another mission by themselves, once again leaving their dragon slayers behind.

When they reached the town, they quickly found that their request was a fake. They met a dark mage who claimed to use nightmare magic, wanting to test his magic on more powerful beings. He destroyed half the town to prove his power and skill. The residents laying on the ground, moaning in pain and crying as they writhed on the ground.

The sight of the townspeople angered the three dragon slayers, causing them to attack the dark mage. But he proved formidable as he shot out magic that cut their skin and clothes. Wendy cried out when her thigh, legs, and arms were cut with the dark magic, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. Natsu growled furiously before charging the culprit, his eyes blazing with anger. The bluenette healed her thigh wound, as it was the deepest, before concentrating on helping her 'brothers'.

Gajeel kept glancing at Wendy and Natsu, making sure they were alright, ignoring his own cuts from the dark magic attacks. He didn't like being tricked, and he would make sure this mage knew it too. He turned his head to the side when he heard the bluenette cry out, growling and baring his fangs at the sight of her blood. He smirked when she started healing her wounds. Looking back to the pinkette currently fighting the mage, the iron dragon slayer made his way back towards the action.

Natsu charged at the dark mage again, after dodging an attack. He ignored the pain in his chest from a cut along his ribs, the smaller cuts on his arms and legs didn't seem to bother him anymore either. He would make the mage pay for hurting Wendy. Natsu lit his fist on fire as he got ready to perform another 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon' attack. Getting ready to jump into the air, the mage made a quick turn of his head, taking this chance to use his nightmare magic. Looking into the dragon slayer's eyes with his own glowing ones, he shouted, "Nightmare!". In an instant, Natsu stopped in his tracks, lowering his fist as a vision burst into his mind. His eyes glowing black before the magic disappeared into his body.

 **Nightmare:**

 **He was with Igneel again as a child, having fun like old times. Suddenly Igneel's eyes began to glow, baring his sharp teeth at his son with a deep, hissing growl. The red fire dragon charged the boy, lifting his claws at the frightened child.**

 **Igneel pinned Natsu to the ground, his sharp claws digging into the dragon slayer's shoulder and chest. Blood flowing from the newly formed wounds, causing him to scream in agony, and writhe beneath his father's hold.**

 **Lowering his head, Igneel widened his jaws, saliva dripping from his large fangs. His eyes sparkled at the look of desperation and utter fear on the child's face. "Die human!" Was the last thing Natsu heard and saw before his father's sharp fangs filled his vision, causing everything to go dark.**

 **End nightmare**

Natsu hunched over, his body shaking as screams escaped his mouth. His hands gripping the side of head, claws digging into his thick flesh as blood seeped into his pink hair, staining it red. Wendy rushed forward with wide eyes, her hands glowing as she made to stand beside her 'big brother'. "Natsu! Snap out of it! Please!" She cried, fear in her voice. Her only response was Natsu's garbled groans, screams, and other inaudible sounds escaping from his clenched teeth. His eyes shut tight, tears forming in the corners of his.

"Gajeel!" Wendy shouted when the iron dragon slayer stood in front of her and Natsu in a protective stance. Ignoring the wounds on her arms and legs, she  
set about trying to heal Natsu. All she could do right now was to keep Natsu from hurting himself more. She would leave the mage to Gajeel.

"Oi, Salamander! Pull yourself together!" The iron dragon slayer growled at his friend, trying to snap him out of the mage's nightmare. Looking at the pinkette's pitiful form, a feeling of protectiveness surged through his body. He wouldn't let this dark mage anywhere near Wendy or Natsu again.

"How's the little dragon slayer doing against his worst nightmare? HAHAHAHA!" The dark mage cackled gleefully at the sight of Natsu's suffering, causing Gajeel to bare his fangs at the enemy. A fierce growl escaping his throat. "You're going down!" He snarled coldly, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Leaping into the air, Gajeel sent a cloud of dirt up, surrounding him and the area. Wendy pressed Natsu's face into her chest, preventing him from inhaling the dusty earth. An instant later, the dark mage was sent flying into the air. Gajeel's raised, metallic arm rod caught the light of the sun as the dust began to clear.

Wendy watched Gajeel fight the mage, her arms still wrapped around Natsu's shaking from. She turned her gaze to the pinkette when she felt movement. "W-Wendy!" He growled painfully, grabbing her shoulders as he forced himself to stand after Wendy released her hold on him, confusion and curiosity on his face. She felt admiration for him grow as he fought the dark magic. Standing on shaky legs, Natsu moved in front of the bluenette protectively as he watched Gajeel. His head hurt fiercely, but he kept himself awake as much as possible, despite the magic trying to pull him back into the nightmare.

When the mage landed nearby from Gajeel's punch, Natsu glared at him, a deep hiss escaping his throat. The mage widened his eyes at the sight of Natsu still standing. He should be on the ground writhing in pain and hurting himself. That's what everyone else did when they were hit with his magic. Perhaps he less effect on dragon slayers. But his fear turned into a smirk when he saw the fire dragon slayer falter in his stance, catching himself before he fell. He was still affected, just prolonging his consciousness against the inevitable, something he'd keep note of for future reference.

Seeing the mage smirk, Natsu snarled, his sharp fangs exposed, growling deeply. "Natsu, please! Let me or Gajeel handle him!" Wendy called from behind grabbing the back of his coat. She was afraid he was going to get himself hurt more. But his response was putting his arm out, preventing her from moving past him when she tried. He'd fight till the end to protect the sky dragon slayer. But as each minute passed, he could feel his energy draining as the magic pulled him back into the darkness.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Natsu widened his stance when he saw Gajeel stealthily creeping up on the mage while he was distracted, but was still a distance away. Leaning back as he sucked in as much air as he could, he released a fiery roar towards said mage, leaving him dizzy and catching his shaky breaths as his chest heaved, leaning down to rest his hands on his knees. Sweat slid down his forehead, before moving down the bridge of his nose, dripping off the tip. Wendy watched him with concerned eyes, a hand resting on his shaking, sleeved shoulder. Her other hand, grabbing the other side of his waist to hold him steady.

Seeing the flame coming towards him, the man ran to get out of the way, the end of his trench coat catching on fire. Trying to put it out the fire, the mage stumbled over rubble, causing himself to fall onto a larger pile of said debris.

Stalking forward, Gajeel kept his eyes in the direction of the fallen mage, following the foul scent of the man as the dust began to clear. He smirked at Salamander's roar, glad the dragon slayer was still with them. His narrowed eyes scanned the area, catching sight of the mage laying atop a pile of rubble, groaning as he sat up while rubbing his head. Said man's eyes widened at the sight of the iron dragon slayer gracefully stalking towards him like a predator going after prey. The red eyes seeming to pierce his soul. Scrambling from the rubble, the nightmare mage stumbled backwards, trying to distance himself from the dragon slayer.

"S-Stay away!" The dark mage shouted, sending a wave of dark magic towards Gajeel, who blew it away with his roar. Snarling, Gajeel charged forward, his arm outstretched.

"N-Nightma-!" The dark mage screamed his attack as his eyes began to glow, only to be cut off when Gajeel's hand gripped his face, covering his eyes. Tightening his hold on the man's head, the iron dragon slayer lifted the mage off the ground. He ignored the hands desperately clawing at his arm.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Gajeel seethed, smirking at the mage's body tensing. "I-I h-have an an-antidote!" The mage screamed pitifully as he continued to claw at Gajeel's  
arm.

"Tell me before I break every bone in your body!" The dragon slayer growled, grabbing one of the mage's wrists. Twisting it at an odd angle, he smirked at the sound of breaking bones and the dark mage's yelp. He was going to move for the elbow next, but stopped when he heard Wendy shout.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted, tears in her eyes, as the pinkette fell to the ground, writhing in pain. His claws dragged down his face and neck, leaving bloody marks behind, staining his scarf with red. He scrunched up into a fetal position, before straightening his body and arching his back with a shriek. Drool fell from his open mouth as he continued to scream. Afraid that he would choke on his saliva, Wendy turned his face to the side as best she could despite his writhing form. She gasped when sharp claws dug into her forearms. Blood trickling down her skin.

"I-I'm...s-sorr-y...D-Dad...! P-P-Plea-se...d-don't...k-kill m-me..." Natsu cried, tears falling from his shut eyes before rolling down his temples and into the dirt, the nightmare returning with a fiery vengeance. After a few moments, his body went limp, save his claws gripping Wendy's arms. Wendy's heart wanted to break at the sight of her 'brother' in such agony. Ignoring the pain in her arms, she lifted his head in her hands. Leaning over the pinkette, she brushed his hair from his forehead before placing a soft kiss on the heated and sweaty skin. Her hands began to glow a light blue, engulfing him in the warm light.

"Fight it, Natsu!" Wendy demanded through her tears, her fingers gripping the sides of face. She trailed her lips from his forehead and down the bridge of his nose, stopping at the tip. Moving her face to the side, she nuzzled his right cheek, ear, and hairline with her nose. "I know you can fight it!" She continued to say through her ministrations, not aware that Gajeel was watching her.

Returning his attention back to the mage, Gajeel tightened his grip on the dark mage's head even more. Tears streaming from his eyes, the mage's hand fumbled in his trench coat for a small vial with blue liquid in it. "H-Here!" The mage shakily extended his hand, not wanting anymore bones broken. He trusted that the dragon slayer would keep to his word and really would break every bone in his body if he didn't hand the antidote over. Gajeel caught the vial in his hand as it dropped from feeble fingers. He quickly released his hold on the mage before punching him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Tossing the vial into the air before catching it again, Gajeel let out a "Gihi!" before making his over to Wendy and Natsu. Kneeling down on the other side of Wendy, he gently grabbed Natsu's hands, prying them from the bluenette's arms, leaving a bloodied mess. Wendy set about healing herself, now that Natsu's face and neck were now healed. Not completely, as her energy was draining, light marks littering his skin. She would have to heal him again later when she regained strength. As soon as Wendy finished healing herself, she felt her body slump, her energy fading. She'd used too much of her healing magic, Charle was going to scold her big time. Gajeel watched her, concern in his eyes as he worked on getting the antidote ready.

Removing the cap from the vial, the ebony tilted the pinkette's head up with a hand, placing the vial beneath the dragon slayer's nose. Nothing happened, well at least it was worth a try. Maybe he should have asked how to apply it before knocking the mage out. But no matter, the only other plausible way to administer the antidote was to get Natsu to drink it.

Tilting the pinkette's head back slightly, Gajeel used two fingers to press down on Natsu's chin, parting his lips enough to drop the liquid down his throat. Shoving the vial into his pocket once the liquid was gone, he massaged Natsu's neck gently, getting him to swallow the cure. Watching for any kind of reaction of it taking effect, nothing seemed to happen for a few minutes, until Natsu's chest arched off the ground. Gagging noises came from his throat as if he were going to throw up.

Turning him onto his side, they watched as the fire dragon slayer coughed up a thick black, foul smelling substance. He continued to heave until nothing more came up, Gajeel rubbing his back in a soothing motion, feeling the pinkette's muscles contract each time he heaved. Falling on his back, Natsu wiped his mouth with his arm before letting it fall to the side, his chest rising up and down at a rapid pace as he tried to gather enough oxygen. As the memory of the nightmare entered his mind, he felt tears slide down his temples, his eyes still closed. He wasn't aware of anything around him, save his rushing heartbeat, and what felt like sobs escaping his throat. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. So terrifying.

Onyx eyes shot open when he felt hands roughly, yet gently grab the sides of his head, behind his ears, lifting it off the ground. Fingers weaving their way into his hair, while strong thumbs pressed against his jaw. Natsu saw dark hair and piercings through his blurry vision. Gajeel was shouting at him, but he could not hear a single sound, save his heavy breathing and blood rushing in his ears. His cheeks felt wet as the sensitive skin began to burn from the salty tears.

"Oi! Salamander! Pull yourself together!" Gajeel shouted, trying to wake the fire dragon slayer from his stupor. He wouldn't deny that he felt slightly afraid for the pinkette. The look in Natsu's eyes showed fear, agony, and betrayal. Leaning forward, the iron dragon slayer rested his forehead against Natsu's, offering comfort to the young man. It didn't seem to be enough to sooth the fire dragon slayer, though. Like earlier, Gajeel felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him again. Grabbing Natsu by the shoulders, Gajeel pulled the pinkette into his arms, pressing the pinkette's face against the crook of his neck. A hand in the pink locks massaging Natsu's scalp in a comforting manner.

Tightening his grip around the dragon slayer, Gajeel gently rocked side to side. He brought his hand resting on Natsu's head down to wrap around his shoulders, his other arm released its grip on the boy. The iron dragon slayer quickly brought Wendy into the embrace, holding her tightly against the other side of his chest. Wendy wrapped an arm around his waist, her other arm wrapped around Natsu's. She let her fingers massage the tight muscles of his heaving stomach and chest, trying to ease the tension. Wendy had never seen Natsu look like this before. It was beginning to scare her. She felt Natsu's arm wrap around her as well, bringing her closer to the two. Burying her face into both of their chests, she breathed in their scents, reminding her of a train's engine room, boiler room, or even a furnace. The mixture of metal and fire soothed her.

Before he knew it, both dragon slayers were asleep, leaving Gajeel to take care of everything. "Thanks a lot!" He grumbled at the though of having to carry both slayers and the dark mage. How was it going to work. If their Exceeds were here, they could just carry them. With a sigh, Gajeel situated himself so his back was facing Natsu. Lifting the fire dragon slayer onto his back, he made sure Natsu was secure before lifting Wendy into his arms, bridal style while his arms looped under the pinkette's knees. Don't ask him how it worked, he didn't know either, but it did.

Walking over to the dark mage, Gajeel wormed a foot under said man. With a thrust, he kicked the body upwards, grabbing hold of the trench coat. With a secure grip on all three of his cargo, he walked towards the town, dragging the mage behind him. He hoped he could find someone or something to help in dealing with the mage, and the villagers.

Entering the village, he was surprised to see the rest of Team Natsu standing in a courtyard, arguing about something. "What are you doing here?" He grumbled, making his way towards them. "We found out that the job was a fake, and came to offer our assistance. But I see you already took care of everything." Erza responded, eyeing the dark mage that was dragged.

Lucy walked up to him, her eyes on Natsu. They widened at the sight of blood in his hair and on his scarf and fingers. "What happened?" She asked, concern filling her voice as she gently pulled the scarf down his neck to see if there were any injuries. Barely noticeable scratch marks lined his tanned skin trailing up to his face. She delicately traced a few of the lines, biting her lip at the thought of the pain they must have caused. She then noticed the blood on his claws. Grabbing one of his hands gently, she brought it up to her face, inspecting the dried blood. Tears formed in her eyes, imagining him doing this to himself. She kissed his warm hand, gently massaging it in her own.

"He was hit with nightmare magic. Caused himself some damage, but the runt healed him as best she could. And the antidote was a big help." Gajeel said, his eyes to the side as he watched the blonde. Feeling a tugging on his hand holding the mage, he looked to see Gray taking hold of the man. Releasing his grip, he told the ice mage about the man's eyes. Nodding, the shirtless mage tore off a piece of the man's coat, before wrapping it around his eyes as a blindfold. He then tied the man's arms and legs together, before going through the mage's clothes, looking for anything that might help them.

"Is there any more antidote on him?" Gajeel asked, eyeing the ice mage as he readjusted the dragon slayer's in his hold. Gray shook his head. "What do we do with the rest of the townspeople?" The dragon slayer asked again, looking around at their suspiciously still bodies. The scent of death filling his nose. The ice mage shook his head, his eyes downcast.

"They're already dead." Erza said sadly. "I don't know how, but the dark magic killed them." Her eyes traveled to Natsu's exhausted face. To think that they almost lost their comrade. Lucy's hand shot to her mouth, eyes wide at the thought of Natsu dead. Leaning forward, she rested her head against the pinkette's side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank you Gajeel, for protecting him." The blonde whispered, just enough for the iron dragon slayer to hear. Said dragon slayer grunted in reply, before Gray walked up to him. Resting his hand on Natsu's head, he ruffled the bloody hair, a small smirk on his face. "You can't leave me that easily, flame brain." He chuckled when Natsu sleepily grumbled, "Shut up...stripper..."

With the help of Virgo and Leo, they gave the townspeople a proper burial. Lucy sat off to the side, Natsu's head in her lap as she brushed her fingers through his hair. Wendy lay curled up at his side. When the others finished, Gajeel grabbed Natsu and Wendy, putting them in their previous position on his back. They were his precious cargo, so he would carry them. Behind him, Gray grabbed the dark mage, with less care than Gajeel showed with Wendy and Natsu. The mage didn't deserve special treatment after what he'd done to his friends.

With that, they all headed back to the guild, where they'd dispose of the mage properly. They were all safe and sound, despite being banged up a bit.

And to them, that was all that mattered.

o0o

There we go! Long chapter complete. I might even write a part two about the guilds disposal of the dark mage...when I come up with something.

Next Chapter: Special request. Wendy is sick, and Gajeel and Natsu take care of her.


	6. Sick

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 6: Sick - Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu**

 **o0o**

Rated T

Disclaimer: If I were sick, I'd want to Gajeel and Natsu to take care of me. But I don't own them.

o0o

Here is another special request! Wendy is sick, and Gajeel and Natsu take care of her. Let's see how they manage shall we?

o0o

Natsu sat at the bar beside Lucy, eating his favorite spicy food, while the blonde conversed with Mira about something or other. All of a sudden, Happy burst into the guild, the doors swinging behind him. "Luuuuuuusssssshhhhhyyyyy!" The blue cat cried, flying into her chest when she spun around on her bar stool. Lucy just looked at him curiously, wondering what could have happened, petting his soft fur with her hands.

"What's wrong buddy?" Natsu asked after swallowing his food, looking at his friend with concern. "I asked Charle if she wanted to go fishing with me, but she turned me down because Wendy is sick!" The Exceed cried again. In an instant, both Natsu's and Gajeel's ears perked up.

"Wendy's sick?" Natsu asked, his eyes growing with concern as he pushed his half-eaten lunch away from him. Spinning his bar stool around, he quickly jumped off and sprinted towards the door.

"WEEEENNNNNDDDDDDYYYYYYY!" He screamed as he ran out of the guild, everyone stared at their idiot, shaking their heads. A second later, Gajeel stood up from his seat beside Levy. "Gotta go shrimp!" Was all he said before making his way out of the guild as well, leaving a pouting bluenette behind. At the bar, Lucy shrugged her shoulders before continuing to pet Happy. She trusted Natsu and Gajeel to take care of Wendy. She smiled at their show of care before continuing her conversation with Mira.

Upon reaching Fairy Hills, Natsu and Gajeel hunched over with their hands on their knees, catching their breath from the run. They made their way inside through Wendy's open window, only to stop in their tracks at the sight of their 'little sister'.

Wendy lay in bed, the covers resting just beneath her stuffy nose. Her small hands holding the thick blanket in place. Red flushed her cheeks as her glossy eyes stared ahead at nothing in particular, sweat beading along her skin. The sky dragon slayer took a breath before coughing into the blanket. She groaned when she finished, leaning her head back into the pillow. Her body shook from the hot and cold sweats, making her feel even more miserable. Charle lay curled up on the pillow beside her friend's head.

"Wendy!" Natsu made his way over to her, kneeling beside the bed. He ran his fingers over her sweaty forehead, brushing her hair from her face. The clammy skin felt out of place beneath his touch. "How are you feeling? Can I-we do anything for you?" He asked softly, concern and affection surging through his body. His smile saddened at the sight of her glossy and unfocused eyes look in his direction. She smiled awkwardly at her 'big brother', before noticing her 'other big brother' standing behind the pinkette. A look of concern on the ebony's face as he folded his arms across his chest. She smiled at Gajeel too, not seeing his hardened expression soften slightly.

Charle opened her eyes at the movement of Wendy's head. Looking to the dragon slayers, she furrowed her brows questioningly. "The blue cat told us the runt was sick." Gajeel answered her unasked question. Accepting his answer, she closed her eyes again, falling back asleep. Wendy looked at Natsu, her fuzzy mind finally registering the pinkette's earlier question.

"Soup might help." She said tiredly, her eyes starting to close. "We'll make you something." Natsu said with a grin, earning skeptical looks from Wendy and Gajeel. Ignoring the looks, the pinkette made his way to the kitchen, looking around for soup. He opened all the cupboards before finding a can of chicken broth. Gajeel walked into the kitchen soon after, watching Natsu like a hawk to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Seeing a small pot in the dish drainer, he grabbed it, remembering Levy talk about making soups in pots.

Gajeel and Natsu stood in front of the stove, looking curiously at the foreign object. "Oi, Salamander! How do you work this thing?" The iron dragon slayer asked, his brows furrowed, holding the pot in his hand. Natsu, holding the can of chicken broth, scratched his head quizzically. "I don't know. Lucy's the one that cooks."

"And you never bothered to learn by watching her?" Gajeel growled in frustration. Natsu just chuckled, looking at everything but the dragon slayer in front of him. Rolling his eyes, Gajeel started playing with the buttons and dials on the stove top, not sure what worked for what. Before he knew it, all for burners were blazing red, small amounts of smoke coming from the hot coils as food and grease burned away.

Eyes lighting up, Natsu leaned down towards the burners, ready to eat the so-called fire inside the coils. But before he got the chance, Gajeel slapped a hand over the fire dragon slayer's face, shoving him away. "Hurry up and read the directions!" He growled again, losing his patience as he gripped the pot in his hands. Looking over the instructions, Natsu's expression remained clueless. "It just says 'add water'". He said with furrowed brows.

"Then add water!" Gajeel grumbled putting the pot on a hot burner, the sound of the metal sizzling filled their ears. He really didn't want to deal with this. He'd rather eat the pot and be done with it, but he couldn't. He was doing this for Wendy.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Charle woke up the smell of something burning. Jumping up, she flew towards the kitchen, where the sound of arguing caught her attention. Natsu and Gajeel glared at each other in front of the stove, steam coming from the stove top.

"I said put the water in the pot, not everywhere to idiot!" Gajeel growled, his fangs showing as he lifted his lips. "Hey! You said to add water! You didn't say to put it in the pot!" Natsu shot back, leaning up towards the iron dragon slayer with narrowed eyes. Gajeel slapped himself in the face before running his hand down, pulling the skin with it, followed by a deep sigh. He was desperately trying to keep his temper in check, but this idiot was pushing his buttons. Where was the shrimp when he needed her.

"What are you two doing?! Are you trying to burn the apartment down?!" Charle shouted, drawing their attention to her. Natsu just chuckled rubbing his stomach. "Don't worry. I'd eat the flames before that happened."

Rolling her eyes, Charle flew to the stove and turned off all but one burner, lifting her back paws and tail away from the heat as she did so. She lowered the heat of the last burner. Flying to Natsu, she yanked the can of broth from the pinkette's hand, before flying over to the counter. She took out a can opener, but her paws were too small to use it. Motioning for the dragon slayers to come to her aid, she held out the contraption to them.

"What is that?" Natsu asked curiously, tilting his head to the side, Gajeel doing the same. With a sigh, the Exceed explained the use of a can opener, hoping to get them to understand how to use it. But her efforts were unsuccessful as Natsu took the can and proceeded to open it with his fangs, his sharp teeth putting small holes in the surface. Broth began to leak from the can before Gajeel swiped it from his hands. Turning a finger into a sharp blade, he cut the top of the can off, sending some of the liquid to splatter onto the floor. Natsu and Gajeel cheered at their success, while Charle slapped both paws to her face.

"Pour the can into the pot." She instructed after a moment, watching carefully as the iron dragon slayer did as he was told. "Now fill the can with water, and pour it into the pot as well." She pointed to the sink, then back to the stove. Both dragon slayers' eyes widened in understanding.

"So that's what it means by add water." They said at the same time, before Gajeel walked to the sink, his hand covering the holes so the water wouldn't leak out. Returning to the stove, he poured the now water-filled can into the pot. "Good. Now you can put the can in the-" Charle was cut off when Gajeel proceeded to eat the can, looking very pleased as he did so. Natsu pouted beside him, jealous that he didn't get to eat any fire.

"Now stir the broth and water as it heats up." The white cat instructed again, handing a wooden spoon to Natsu, who stirred the contents. "Wow! This is easy. Lucy always makes it look so complicated." Natsu said, focusing his eyes on some random, invisible object. "So you have watched her cook." Gajeel clarified, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Naw, I always just stared at Lushy, not at what she was doing." The pinkette replied matter-of-factually, causing Gajeel and Charle to hang their heads with a sigh.

When the soup was done heating up, Charle turned off the stove before flying to a cupboard to grab a bowl. Placing the bowl on the counter beside the stove, she grabbed a ladle and a spoon as well. Giving the ladle to Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer scooped the hot broth into the bowl. When he finished, Natsu grabbed the bowl, the hot dishware not even bothering his hands. He walked to the bedroom, followed by Gajeel, and Charle with the spoon in her paws.

Setting the bowl down the bedside table, Natsu crawled onto the bed, positioning himself behind Wendy, waking her gently. Helping her to sit up, he moved her so she leaned against his chest, his arms wrapping around her small form in a comforting manner. Gajeel sat at the edge of the bed, picking the hot bowl up, he ignored the heat as he took the spoon from Charle. Dipping the spoon into the bowl's contents, he lifted it towards Wendy, the bowl following below so he didn't drip anything onto her. He blew on the spoon gently.

With a teary smile, the bluenette opened her mouth, accepting the chicken flavored broth before swallowing. Continuing the process several times, Gajeel smirked slightly as Natsu wiped the drippings from Wendy's chin with his scarf. He also wiped her sweaty forehead and cheeks with the scaly material.

When she finished her meal, Wendy snuggled into Natsu's chest, his body heat warming her cool skin. She buried her face into his chest, her cheek pressed against his right pectoral muscle. Her hands gripped at the fabric of his one-sleeved coat. The pinkette wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently, yet firmly, causing her to melt into him as she closed her eyes.

After putting the bowl down on the bedside table, Gajeel moved to the end of the bed. Digging his hands beneath the blanket, he grabbed her feet before gently massaging them. She melted even more from his warm ministrations. She felt like a princess being pampered by her princely brothers, a tear slid down her cheek at the thought.

"Thank you, Natsu. Gajeel." Wendy smiled again, snuggling further into Natsu's chest. She fell into the clutches of sleep, feeling content.

The next time she woke up, she found herself between Natsu and Gajeel. Both dragon slayers' arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders beneath the covers, making sure she stayed warm. She felt their chests press against her arms each time they inhaled. Closing her tired eyes again, she smiled as their steady breathing lulled her back to sleep.

She couldn't have asked for better 'brothers'. That was her last thought before she welcomed the darkness of sleep again.

o0o

There you have it! Two clueless dragon slayers can make chicken broth.

Next up: Something with Rouge and Gajeel, or Rouge and Sting. I haven't decided what to write yet. But we shall see.


	7. Stars

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 7: Stars - Rouge and Sting**

 **o0o**

Rated T

Disclaimer: Not mine. *Cries in the corner*

o0o

Finally, here the Sting and Rouge special request. Sorry for the wait. It took a while for me to perfect.

Enjoy!

o0o

Rouge woke up in a cold sweat, panting as his pajamas and sheet clung to his form. Looking around the room, he was met with silence and darkness. But he didn't feel any better knowing that he was dreaming. He remembered when he was told about what his future self did during the Grand Magic Games. The deceitful lies he told. That he killed future Lucy who was trying to protect the future. That he tried to kill Lucy of this present time. That he killed future Natsu and everyone else in Crocus as he let the dragons run free from four hundred years ago. That he killed his best friend, Sting, and stole his powers.

All because his precious Frosch was killed. He'd gone mad, running rampant. How could he feel better, knowing that this would eventually happen. That he would be the cause of so much death.

Looking at his bed, he searched for his adorable green and pink Exceed, only to find him missing. Fear clutched his heart as he felt a jolt of pain rush through his chest. Jumping out of bed, he ran through the guild, searching for Frosch's scent.

Following the scent he caught, he ran until he came to a balcony overlooking the surrounding city and landscape. Frosch sat on the ledge of the balcony, looking up at the stars with an awestruck face. Rouge leaned against the entrance frame, catching his breath. A smile on his face when he saw his beloved cat was okay.

Sensing someone behind him, Frosch glanced over his shoulder, waving for Rouge to come stand by him. Walking forward, the ebony looked up at the night sky. All he could see were dragons and destruction. But he wouldn't let Frosch know that.

"The stars are nice tonight." He said quietly, his throat constricting. The Exceed looked at him, as if he knew his friend was hiding something. Tears at the corners of his eyes, he replied with his cute little voice. "Frosch thinks so too." Before the cat could utter another word, he was pulled into a tight hug. Rouge holding his precious cat close to his chest. They remained silent for a long time as they gave each other silent comfort.

"Rouge?...Is everything alright?" The ebony didn't turn around, knowing that Sting was in the entrance way. His cat Lector by his side. Sting woke up feeling strange. He sensed something coming from his best friend. Sadness and despair. He'd gotten out of bed to search for his friend, wanting to know why Rouge was feeling this way.

Rouge remained silent to Sting's question, causing the blonde's worry to increase. Looking at Lector, both shared a knowing glance. Walking forward, the red Exceed moved to stand by the shadow dragon slayer. "Ne, Frosch. It's still early in the morning. We should be getting back to bed." Lector called up to his green friend. "Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch said, wiggling in Rouge's arms. The dragon slayer, released his hold on the cat, letting Frosch hop onto the ground. But before he walked away with Lector, the cat-frog wrapped his paws around Rouge's leg. "Feel better, okay Rouge!" He mumbled.

Sting glanced at the Exceed, then his friend. His worry only increasing. He waited until the Exceeds were out of sight before he walked up to Rouge. Placing a hand gently on Rouge's shoulder, the blonde looked up at the stars. "What's wrong? And please don't lie to me."

Releasing a sigh, Rouge looked down at his hands, clenching them as he dug his claws into his palms. "I...killed them. I-I killed them...all." He spoke, his voice shaky. "I killed y-you." He said, tears in his eyes as he looked at Sting. The blonde's face should confusion at his words, but remained silent.

"I-I know it should just be like a nightmare...but...it's real." Rouge opened his hands, looking at the blood seeping from the cuts in his palms. He released a quiet, hateful laugh at himself. He was about to say something degrading about himself, but stopped when he felt Sting's hands grasp his.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Sting asked, his voice shaky. Looking up to meet his eyes, Rouge glanced to the side. "Remember at the Grand Magic Games. The dragons. The man who caused it all...that was me...from the future." The blonde's eyes widened, gripping the ebony's hands tighter.

"What?" Was all Sting could say, thinking back to the event. "How's that possible?" He took a step closer to look into his best friend's eyes, who cast his eyes to the floor as he quietly explained the death of Frosch, him going crazy and killing everybody, and him killing Sting to take his powers.

Eyes still cast down, he jumped slightly when he felt his hands lifted, followed by something wet running across his bloody palms. Looking up, he saw the blonde licking at the cuts. The healing properties in the dragon slayer's saliva worked its magic in healing the cuts.

"Don't worry, Rouge. I won't let you get that far. We're friends after all. We fight for each other. We protect each other. We comfort each other. No matter what." Sting smiled at his friend's astonished face, watching the ebony back up slightly. "I know that Natsu-san and Gajeel feel the same way. They're our friends too now. They won't let you turn out like your future self. And most importantly, we won't let anything happen to Frosch. He's our comrade too. And we'll do whatever it takes to protect him." The blonde finished, stepping closer to the ebony still backing up.

"I-It doesn't matter! What if things still don't change? I can't let you all do this for me, knowing how I might still end up!" Rouge growled, turning his back to Sting as he started to walk away. "You can't be serious!" Sting growled, rushing forward. He wrapped his arms around Rouge's chest from behind. Burying his face into his best friend's back, feeling the ebony's muscles tense.

"How can you say it doesn't matter?! We never gave up on M'Lady! Why should we give up on you?!" The blonde shouted into Rouge's back, tightening his hold on the ebony. "You're my best friend, besides Lector. I can't...I won't give up on you." Sting said again, more quietly this time, tears coming to his eyes, threatening to fall.

Rouge looked over his shoulder, sensing the waves of pain coming from the blonde. His own eyes beginning to water, his bottom lip quivering as he bit it. Grasping the arms wrapped around his chest, the ebony pulled them away slightly, enough to turn in the hold to face the blonde. Wrapping his arms around Sting's back, he felt the blonde's shoulders begin to shake.

Rouge nuzzled his nose into the blonde hair, breathing in his best friend's scent of tears. "I'm sorry for causing you pain." Rouge whispered into Sting's ear, feeling the dragon slayer bury his face deeper against his chest with a whine. The ebony chuckled slightly, knowing he'd been forgiven. Brushing his fingers through the blonde locks at the back of Sting's head, he moved to kneel down, bringing Sting with him. They remained like that for a long time. Neither one moving, just enjoying each others company.

After a while, Rouge noticed that Sting was asleep, dried tears on his face and neck. Fingers weaving into the blonde hair again, Rouge looked up at the night sky, the horizon creating a soft glow, symbolizing a new day. Shifting his eyes to the stars in the sky, he couldn't help but smile. His fears washing away with the new day coming.

"The stars are nice tonight." He whispered to himself, as a single tear rolled down his face. This time he meant it. Feeling the blonde shift in his arms, Rouge decided it was time to go back to bed. Closing his eyes, he welcomed the new day.

o0o

Ya like it?

I wasn't really sure what Sting's scent would smell like, since he's the white dragon slayer. I don't know what white smell likes, or how to describe something close to it, so I left it alone.

Next up: Special request. Laxus comes into the picture!


	8. The Challenge

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 8: The Challenge - Laxus and Natsu**

 **o0o**

Rated T

Disclaimer: Don't feel guilty for not owning Fairy Tail! Feel the comfort, because we can still read it and watch it! *I know this is lame, but I was

bored*

o0o

This was another special request asking for Laxus to show up. I would agree. Laxus is just as much a dragon slayer as anyone else, even if he only has a dragon lacrima in him.

Enjoy!

o0o

Laxus sat at a table in the guild, his teammates around the table with him. Evergreen was in thought, staring at something across the guild. If you followed her gaze, you'd see it landed on Elfman, who was shouting about being manly. A small blush on her face. Bixlow sat near her, playing with his babies as they floated around him. And Freed, who sat beside Laxus, watched the blonde with a longing eyes.

However, Laxus stared at the table before him. Deep in thought as he reminisced about when he and his team tried to take over the guild. He wasn't sure why the memories suddenly came back, but he still felt the sting of regret, and pain he had caused everyone. The hurt was especially sensitive when he thought of how his grandfather was affected.

Across the guild, Natsu sat at the bar with Lucy and Happy. Erza sat nearby, eating her favorite strawberry cake in front of her. The pinkette only half listened to Lucy and Mira's conversation about something or other. His mind was being distracted by a feeling of guilt washing over his senses. He scanned the guild hall, looking at everyone to see who it was that was sad. The feeling got stronger the closer his eyes moved to the far side of the guild, towards where Laxus and the others were sitting. His eyes stopped on Laxus, his enhanced sight catching the faraway look of sadness and guilt on the blonde's face.

Natsu had the sudden urge to comfort the man. He wasn't sure how to go about it though. Laxus usually kept to himself, and it might hurt his pride or image if Natsu suddenly showed affection to him to try and cheer him up. Laxus wasn't considered a full dragon slayer by some, since he wasn't raised and taught by a dragon. But the man did have a dragon lacrima in him. After all, Laxus also had the enhanced senses of a dragon, and the power of one. So, Natsu considered him a full-fledged dragon slayer.

Contemplating the best course of action to cheer up the brooding man, Natsu hopped off his bar stool and stalked towards the quartet. He ignored the eyes of many other guild mates as he made his way towards Laxus, his signature grin slapped on his face. When he neared the blonde, he saw Freed elbow the man in the side. All their eyes were on him now. But Natsu only kept his eyes on Laxus as he turned to face the pinkette, his frown deepening.

"What do you want?" Laxus sighed, not in the mood for dealing with others at the moment. Natsu took a deep breath as he raised his arm and pointed at the blonde. "I challenge you to a fight, Laxus!" Natsu grinned, earning a small smile from Evergreen. She seemed to have an idea of what the pinkette was doing. Everyone else in the guild dropped their jaws to the floor, their eyes bugging. Makarov choked on his liquor, narrowing his eyes at the thought of the guild being destroyed again.

"Not in the mood, kid." Laxus deadpanned, turning back to look at the table. Natsu pursed his lips, this was going to be harder than he thought. Raising his arm to get ready to run forward and punch the dragon slayer to start a fight, Natsu was broken from his thought as Gray called out to him.

"Leave him alone flame brain! He doesn't want to fight an idiot like you!"

"What did you say, ice princess!" Natsu's previous attempt at trying to cheer Laxus up flew out the window as he ran towards Gray and punched him in the face. Gray was sent flying, before he crashed onto a table, breaking the wood. The ebony jumped up, fire in his eyes as he grinned. Running forward, he punched Natsu in the face, before the two began to roughhouse in the middle of the guild, drawing everyone's attention.

Laxus watched the two fight, his mind going back to why Natsu had approached him and challenged him to a fight. He had seen Evergreen's gaze soften slightly when Natsu left to beat up Gray, wondering what she was thinking about. What confused him even more was that he didn't feel anything competitive or challenging from Natsu. It felt more supportive than anything. A small smirk made its way to his lips when he began to understand the fire dragon slayer's true motive. A light sigh/laugh escaping his lips as he stood up from his seat, earning confused looks from Bixlow and Freed. Evergreen's eyes were once again glued to Elfman, who starting fighting other guild members, declaring his manliness.

Natsu pinned, Gray down on the floor as he proceeded to punch the crap out of the ice mage, who seemed to lose his clothes again, save his boxers. "Take that you stripper!" He shouted gleefully as cold punches hit him back. The pinkette was about to land another punch to Gray's face, until he felt strong hands firmly grip his waist. With a yelp, Natsu was yanked up and spun around by the hands holding him. Coming to face Laxus, the fire dragon slayer's eyes widened, not expecting this from the blonde. Before he could say anything, he was quickly thrown over the lightening dragon slayer's shoulder. Ignoring the shocked looks he got from the guild and Natsu's pounding fists on his back, Laxus walked towards the couch that seemed to become habitual spot to the dragon slayers.

"Put me down you big jerk! Why'd you have to stop my fight with frost breath!" Natsu screamed, as he continued to hit his fists against the blondes' broad back. When Laxus reached the couch, he unceremoniously pulled Natsu off his shoulder and dropped him onto the couch. The pinkette bounced at the impact before sinking into the cushions. Turning his face to the side, Natsu pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like the way Laxus was staring at him.

Laxus reached his hand out, fingers tenderly touching beneath the pinkette's chin. Pulling his arm back towards himself, he gently lifted the fire dragon slayer's head up to face him. Wide onyx eyes looked into golden ones. "Why did you challenge me to a fight?" Laxus asked, never taking his eyes off Natsu. The pinkette averted his eyes, shrugging his shoulders, but refused to speak as he continued to pout. The blonde just rolled his eyes at the sight. He gripped Natsu's chin a little more before shaking the boy's jaw softly, successfully gaining the dragon slayer's attention again. "Why?" He repeated, a little more sternly. Yet, there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What?" He asked, after Natsu mumbled something unintelligibly, followed by a groan of annoyance. Laxus's lips curved upwards slightly on one side. "Were you trying to cheer me up?" He leaned down, his face a few inches from Natsu's. Natsu just huffed from his nose, a blush of embarrassment lighting up his cheeks at being caught red handed, averting his eyes once again. Something in Natsu's attempt to lighten his mood, and his frustrated pout pulled at something in the blonde's chest. Laxus didn't know what was happening, but his instincts seemed to be taking over. They were telling him what to do and how to do it. Deciding not to fight it, he just went with it.

Releasing a sigh, the lightening dragon slayer lowered his head further, butting his forehead against Natsu's in a gentle manner. A soft purr escaped his throat as he nuzzled his face into the pinkette's hair line, along his temple, earning a slight flinch from Natsu at the sudden action. A moment later, he closed his eyes, a soft purr leaving his throat as Laxus continued to nuzzle him. It felt nice.

"Thank you." Laxus whispered against Natsu's ear, before taking a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the fire dragon slayer's scent of cinnamon and charcoal. When he pulled away, he felt a little disappointed at the lack of contact, save his hand still holding Natsu's chin. He didn't feel embarrassed for some reason at the moment. He just wanted more contact, more comfort. Looking into Natsu's eyes, the blonde smirked as he whispered, so only the pinkette could hear it.

"Challenge accepted." His eyes sparkled as Natsu's lit up. The pinkette's smile widened. Laxus let a laugh escape him as he released Natsu's chin and jogged backwards, away from the fire dragon slayer. Jumping up, Natsu chased after him, his own laugh filling the guild as he pounced onto the blonde. They both crashed to the floor, where they proceeded to roughhouse and growl at each other playfully. Wrapping his arm around Natsu's neck, Laxus pulled the boy into a head lock, dragging him around as he dug his knuckles into the pink hair.

Everyone watched the two play fight, their eyes wide. What baffled them more than Natsu and Laxus playing around was that Laxus was laughing. He was laughing freely as if he didn't have a care in the world. The sight was heartwarming, causing many to squeal at how cute they were acting. The only one not enjoying the moment was Freed, who was glaring at Natsu, wishing he was in the boy's place.

Makarov watched his grandson play fight with Natsu, a warm feeling of gratitude towards the pinkette filling his heart. He hadn't seen Laxus so carefree in a long time. He was glad Natsu was able to bring this side out of the blonde once again.

Natsu wormed his way out of Laxus's head lock by punching him in the ribs. He then jumped on the blonde's back, digging his own knuckles into the blonde hair. Leaning down, both dragon slayers' locked eyes, smiles of joy and bliss on their faces as they shared a wordless conversation.

'I'll be here the next time you need to take your mind off something.' They said to each other through that one look.

A devious smile made its way to Laxus lips before he ran to the couch. Grabbing Natsu, he pulled the boy off his back and threw him onto the couch, causing the pinkette to land on his stomach. Laxus spun around and plopped down to sit on top of Natsu, his deep laughter filled the guild as the dragon slayer struggled beneath him, screaming curses.

Laxus waited a few minutes before getting up. When he did so, Natsu jumped to his feet, standing on the uneven couch cushions. Pulling his arm back, he glared at the blonde while punching his shoulder lightly. The blonde only turned around and stared at him, his eyebrow raising as if saying, "really?".

Keeping his eyes on the pinkette, they stared at each other for several beats, until Laxus got a playful look in his eyes again. Natsu's eyes widened when the lightening dragon slayer pulled him into his arms, spinning him until his back was pressed against the strong chest. The pinkette hung in Laxus's hold as strong arms pinned his own to his side.

"This is your punishment for challenging me to a fight." Laxus whispered into Natsu's ear with a chuckle. Natsu just pouted again as Laxus walked back over to his table with his teammates. When he sat down, Evergreen leaned forward, pinching his cheeks as she said how cute he looked. She looked surprised when she ran her fingers through his hair, not expecting the pink locks to be so soft beneath her touch. Bixlow leaned down, his chin resting on his hands, his elbows on the table. "He looks like a big, fiery teddy bear!" He laughed, his baby's dancing behind him as they sang, " **Teddy bear**. **Teddy bear**. **Teddy bear**." Meanwhile, Freed refused to meet his gaze, his head turned to the side with a pout on his face. He wished Laxus would hold him like that.

Lifting his head to look up the lightening dragon slayer, Natsu eyed at him curiously. Laxus didn't say anything. Instead, he tightened his hold around the fire dragon slayer's chest and arms. Lowering his head, he once again nuzzled the pinkette's face and hair with his nose. His purring was back as he enjoyed the feeling of the teddy bear in his arms. Next time he was feeling down, he would be sure to seek Natsu out.

With Natsu in his arms, everything else seemed to fade away, leaving him feeling comforted. He didn't seem to hear everyone 'awwwing' and taking pictures as he nuzzled the spot between Natsu's ear and back of his jaw. Natsu just sat on Laxu's lap as the blonde was finally feeling better. He closed his eyes with a smile. His attempt to comfort Laxus had been a success.

o0o

You like?

I had fun with this one. It was so cute!

Next up: I'll sort through the other requests and figure out which one I can think of something to write about first.


	9. Thunder

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 9: Thunder - Wendy and Gajeel  
**

 **o0o**

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't like storms, but if I had someone to comfort me like Gajeel, I'd be happy. Too bad I don't own Fairy Tail.

o0o

 *** Note: My dear readers, I am so happy that you enjoy reading this story. I am grateful for all the requests you have been giving me. To those who have sent a request a while ago, fear not. I am still working on them. They are just taking a while to finish because they are growing a mind of their own. **

**That and the fact that my ADHD mind is going overdrive with several other story ideas I've been working on. None of these new stories have been posted yet, because I want to have a few chapter done before letting you read them. That way it's more fun.**

 **Until then, please enjoy this little requested nugget of joy!**

o0o

 **'BOOM'**

Wendy lay curled on her bed, shivering as another blast of thunder filled her ears. The rain pounded against her window so hard she was afraid it would shatter. Curling in on herself more, she wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees. She refused to peek her head out from under the covers to see the room lit up by lightening flashes.

Wendy hated thunderstorms, because they scared her so much. The loud booms of thunder hurt her sensitive ears, and the bright lightening made her sharp eyes sore. Ever since she was little, she never liked them. But she always had people to comfort her. When she was with Mystogan, who she thought was Jellal, he would brush his fingers through her hair while humming a gentle tune. At Cat Shelter, she had Charla and Grandpa. Charla would snuggled in her arms, her purrs blocking out the thunder, while Grandpa would animatedly tell her stories of an ancient time.

But tonight was different.

Charla had been on a job with Happy and Lily for the last two days. Wendy was happy that her Exceed was getting out and doing things with the others. But she couldn't help but feel so alone right now.

Digging her face into her pillow, she jumped when a particularly loud blast of thunder sounded in the sky. She couldn't help her soft yelp, tears coming to her eyes. Oh how she wished someone could be here so she didn't feel so alone.

As if her wish was granted by a fairy god dragon or something, a knock sounded on the door. Well, more like a fist pounding. Wondering who is was, she curled in on herself more, not wanting to get up from her bed. When the knock sounded again, she slowly dragged herself out of bed, her blanket bunched around her. Taking quiet steps, as if walking on egg shells, she jumped and ran to the door when another boom of thunder sounded. Slamming her body against the door, she slowly unlocked it and maneuvered to open it. Her eyes widened at the sight of the person before her.

Gajeel stood in the hallway, his pierced face shooting up and down the hallway to make sure no knew he was here. A nervous expression was on his face. Wendy had never seen the dragon slayer with such a look. Usually he was so carefree and did whatever he wanted.

The bluenette 'eeped' slightly when the ebony walked right into her apartment. Closing the door behind him as another boom of thunder hit. He watched as the sky dragon slayer fell to the ground in a heap, huddled in her blanket, shivering. Turning his eyes to the window, he looked at the rain streeked glass, the distorted light flashing behind it. A grimace crossed his features before crouching down in front of the dragon slayer.

Lifting a hand, Gajeel awkwardly patted Wendy's head, trying to comfort her. "Storm scaring you?" He asked in a gruff voice, watching as Wendy nodded, a stray tear falling down her cheek. She opened her eyes when a large finger wiped the tear away, focused on Gajeel's fanged grin. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the storm. Gihi!"

A second later, Wendy squeaked when she felt strong arms wrap around her, blanket and all. She buried her face in his shoulder as he walked towards her bed. When he sat down, the ebony never released his hold on the dragon slayer, only tightening his protective grip.

Wendy pressed her ear against his chest to drown out the thunder with the strong, steady heartbeat. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could touch her or cause her pain ever again. She wondered if this is how Levy felt when the iron dragon slayer held her.

Leaning against him more, she felt Gajeel take a deep breath before she heard his voice again.

"Ooooh!"

"Bop-she-boop"

"When the thunder comes to scare the princess."

"Boop-boop-she-bop"

"The dragon comes to scare the thunder."

"Bop-bop-she-boop"

"Ooooooh!"

Wendy laughed as Gajeel continued to sing in his own off-key kinda way. She found it endearing that he would sing to her to chase away her fear. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him more, breathing in his metallic scent.

As the storm began to quiet down, the rain slowed its pace to a soothing shower. Wendy was beginning to get tired, but her curiosity got the best of her. Lifting her head to look at the iron dragon slayer, she watched as his blood red eyes met hers.

"Why are you here? At Fairy Hills, I mean? Boy's aren't allowed." Wendy asked, before something clicked in her mind. "You were visiting Levy! Weren't you?" She smiled at the last part, watching a drop of sweat slide down his temple. He looked at something outside the window with an expression that read, 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

"How long have you been sneaking in?" Wendy asked, poking his arm and watched as he struggled to hold up his poker face. Releasing a heavy sigh, he mumbled, "'bout a month. We like to cuddle."

"Why didn't you use the window? You'd be caught for sure in the hallway."

"...I didn't want to go outside."

"Why?"

"Idon'tlikestormseither." Gajeel mumbled, a blush of embarrassment crossing his features.

"What?"

"I said, I don't like storms either."

"Oh."

"Is it because-"

"Because I'm an iron dragon slayer. I'm prone to attracting lightening. And it hurts like hell." He grumbled, looking away from the bluenette.

Instead of replying, Wendy just snuggled back into Gajeel's chest, enjoying his body heat. Her motion telling him, 'We'll get through this together'.

Gajeel tightened his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. When he walked by her room, he could sense her fear. Trying to comfort her, he found that she was also comforting him.  
With a smirk, he closed his eyes, listening to the calm rain until they both fell asleep.

o0o

You likey? I had fun with this on. My motivation was writing it during a thunderstorm.


	10. Stomach Pains

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 10 - Stomach Pains- Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy  
**

 **o0o**

Rated T

Disclaimer: I hate stomach aches. But I hate not owner Fairy Tail more. XD

o0o

 ***I am terribly sorry for the looooooonnnnngggggg wait! I was finally able to get my computer to an area of wifi with enough time to post some more chapters.**

 **Thank you all for your patience. I was kind of expecting a riot or something from the terrible wait, but thank you for the patience all the same.**

 **I am so thankful that you all love this story so much. It makes it so much funner to write!**

 **Anyway, without further adieu, let's get on with the show. This was an older request: "Natsu suffers from stomach pains because he ate magic that's not fire magic, so Wendy and Gajeel help him out."***

o0o

Natsu and Lucy entered the guild, just coming back from a job. Happy was not with them as he went with Wendy and Charle the day before.

During said job, the fire dragon slayer had jumped in front of Lucy, breathing in the attack meant for her. Unfortunately, the magic was not related to fire. After eating it, his stomach began to ache, not agreeing with its current contents. Ignoring the ache, he'd continued to fight the attacker until he took him down.

On the train ride home, Lucy's worry grew. She'd tried running her fingers through his hair, something that usually calmed him down immediately. But this time, Natsu kept tossing and turning with his head on her lap. Painful whines frequently escaping his lips.

When the train ride was over Natsu's eyes snapped open, causing him to groan as the contents of the train car spun in circles. How could he be so stupid to eat something that wasn't his element? But at the time, he wasn't really thinking. Then again, when did he ever think before he acted?

All that mattered to him was that Lucy was safe.

Once they entered the guild, everyone stopped what they were doing when they noticed Lucy practically dragging Natsu with one arm over her shoulder. Her other arm wrapped firmly around his waist to keep him from falling. His body was covered in sweat, painful moans escaping his throat.

"Oh my! What's happened?" Mira asked as she rushed from behind the bar to look at the resident pinkette. Natsu's eyes were closed, dark rings under his eyes. He looked exhausted. Putting a hand on Natsu's forehead, Mira grew concerned at the extra heat. She quickly yanked it away before her skin was burned.

"Let's take him to the infirmary." Mira said, grabbing his naked arm to pull it over her shoulder. She stopped when Natsu shook his head frantically, his face looking more pained. He didn't like being in the infirmary. The sterile environment always irritated his nose.

"Are you sure, Natsu?" Lucy asked, readjusting his sleeved arm around her shoulder, ignoring the heat that was beginning to grow painful  
against her skin. The pinkette nodded his head, motioning for the couch. Looking at each other, Lucy and Mira nodded before dragging him over to lay him down on the comfortable cushions. If he got any worse, they would bring him to the infirmary. They left Natsu to lay with his back facing everyone, before going about their business. The pinkette promptly fell into a fitful sleep, unaware of the worried glances that were constantly sent his way.

About an hour passed, and Natsu had not moved an inch. Everyone was worried about him even more now. No one could ever get the hyperactive dragon slayer to sit still for five minutes, and here he was not moving for almost an hour. Lucy would check up on him frequently, but she could see no change, despite the cold press on his forehead. She had to constantly change it as it would steam and lose the moisture quickly. Sitting back down at the bar, she continued to talk to Levy and Mira, but kept glancing at Natsu every few minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, the attention was drawn to the doors when they opened to reveal Gajeel, Levy, and Panterlily getting back from a job. Gajeel snapped his head at the scent of something burning. Red eyes focusing on the couch, the iron dragon slayer's eyes slightly widened at the sight of the fire dragon slayer laying on the cushions. Steam rising from where he lay. Did no one else notice this? He thought as he quickly strode over to the pinkette, taking in his appearance.

Natsu groaned as his stomach churned again, painfully. He felt as if he were on a hundred trains without Wendy's troia. Attempting to change his position, he gripped his stomach. However, his body would not move. Instead, he was hit with a wave of nausea. His claws dug into his gut, not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to draw his mind from the painful churning. His coat clung to his sweaty form, a shiver running through his body as he panted for air. His head hurt painfully, gritting his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was startled when he felt something touch his shoulder. Despite his current state, his nose picked up the scent of Gajeel. When he was gently pulled over to rest on his back, he quickly swallowed the bile that tried to rise up this throat. His pink hair clinging to his forehead as sweat dripped down his temples.

Gajeel put his hand on Natsu's forehead after brushing his hair away, eyes narrowing at the exuberant amount of heat coming from the dragon slayer. He watched as Natsu nuzzled into his hand, the cool skin feeling good against his own burning flesh. Lucy was about to head towards them to see if she could be of any help, but was stopped by Mira and Levy shaking their heads. Instead, she sat back down, watching with curiosity and worry.

"Oi, Salamander!" Gajeel growled quietly, ignoring the looks he was getting as he crouched down beside the pinkette. Onyx eyes opened slightly, the light hurting them. "What's wrong with you? Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" He asked, glancing once again at the clawed hands digging into the fire dragon slayer's stomach. Natsu nodded his head, face tight as his stomach gurgled painfully again. "...W-Wendy...?" Natsu whimpered, sounding pathetic.

"She's not here, idiot! She went on a job." Gajeel sighed, rubbing his face with his other hand. "...M-Make it...stop..." Natsu whined again, looking as though he was going to vomit. Sighing again, Gajeel nodded his head. But he wasn't going to take care of the dragon slayer here, not with everyone watching. From what he remembered Metalicana telling him, it could be rather embarrassing for the patient. Snaking his arms beneath Natsu's steaming form, he lifted the dragon slayer up bridal style, letting Natsu's legs and arms dangle lifelessly. The pinkette's head rested against the crook of his neck, groaning painfully again at the movement.

"Oi, Shrimp! Bunny girl! Stay here. Pantherlily. When Wendy gets here, tell her to find me. She'll catch our scent." He said motioning to the boy in his arms, before striding out the door, ignoring the worried glances, remarks, and questions behind him. After leaving the guild hall, Gajeel decided to head over to Natsu's little house, following the scent. He remembered hearing that the idiot had one of his own.

While walking, the iron dragon slayer couldn't help but get annoyed with all the glances he was receiving from the people of Magnolia. They looked curiously at the sweating pinkette in his arms, looking even more miserable than he did earlier. Gajeel growled and stared down the rest of the people who were crazy enough to look at him as he made his way to the pinkette's place.

Upon reaching Natsu's house, he was met with the messy inside. Clothes all over the floor, souvenirs from jobs, and more littered the house. "Meh! Looks like a dragon's den to me." Gajeel muttered. His own place didn't look any different. Levy was always fussing over him to keep it clean. Apparently, bunny girl also complained to Natsu.

Making his way over to the couch, he kicked off the resident clothes and whatnot, before laying Natsu onto it, careful not to jostle him too much. He ignored the pained moans as Natsu clutched his stomach again. His face turning green as a wave of nausea surged through him again. His eyes remained shut as the agony continued to course through his gut. Gajeel grumbled, slightly worried. It was never good when dragon slayers ate magic that was not connected to their element. Where was Wendy when they needed her.

When the iron dragon slayer searched the house, he came back with two towels. He would need to cool down the fire dragon slayer's fever before any damage could be done to his internal organs if it grew any higher. Sitting Natsu up, Gajeel removed the belt, letting the sarong come loose. Next, he removed the scarf, placing it off to the side. He then unzipped the one sleeved coat, before peeling the material from the sweaty skin. Pulling the pinkette against him, Gajeel rested Natsu's head against the crook of his neck before sliding the coat down his arms. Resting the fire dragon on his back again, the ebony  
untied the white trousers before sliding them off his sweaty legs, leaving Natsu only in his boxers.

Remembering the scent of a small river nearby, he lifted Natsu back into his arms, before walking outside. Finding the stream, Gajeel dropped the towels onto the grass, before he carefully walked into the flowing water. When he reached a deeper spot, reaching his hips, he dipped the boy's body into the water, only leaving his face exposed.

Natsu gasped at the feeling of the cold water rushing against him, his body tensing in Gajeel's arms. His stomach pained him again causing him to whimper, a few tears falling down his temples. Gajeel remained in place, holding the boy in the water as it cooled his body down.

Soon the water began to sooth the fire dragon slayer, as it continued to flow over his body, taking the sweat with it. The current gently pulled at his pink locks. Natsu was only faintly aware of the small fish nipping at his fingers and toes.

"Can you hold your breath quickly?" Gajeel asked, watching as Natsu slowly nodded, taking a deep breath and trying not to gag as the nausea hit again. The ebony lowered his arm around Natsu's back, dipping his face under the water to let the water cool it as well. After a few seconds, he lifted him back up, causing Natsu to release his breath, whimpering again as his stomach caused more pain.

After several more minutes of Natsu resting in the water, Gajeel pulled him from the river. Water fell from Natsu's hair, like it was raining. Clear droplets slid down his skin, the rest pooling in the various grooves along Natsu's chest and stomach. His eyes remained closed as water slightly pooled around them as well. His hands and feet dragged in the flowing water as Gajeel walked to the riverbank.

Putting Natsu down on the grass, he grabbed a towel and began to dry the dragon slayer off, being careful not to disturb his stomach too much. He was just glad that the pinkette's fever had gone down. But that didn't mean it wouldn't start back up again. He needed Wendy to heal him and get the magic out.

As if on cue, Gajeel heard the young dragon slayer's voice and the flapping of wings as her and Charle flew towards them. Before Wendy and Charle landed, a blue blur crashed to the ground near Natsu's head. "Natsu!" Happy whined, looking at his 'father'/partner with watery eyes. He quickly buried his furry face into Natsu's wet hair, paws gently grabbing the side of the dragon slayer's head.

"Gajeel! Pantherlily told me about Natsu!" She dropped to her knees the instant she reached his side. Extending her arm, she placed a gentle hand on Natsu's forehead, a relieved sigh escaping at the somewhat normal heat for the fire dragon slayer.

"Thank you Gajeel, for bringing down his temperature." The bluenette said, brushing her fingers through the wet, pink hair near Happy's head. Grabbing the other towel, she wiped away the water around his eyes, before wiping the new forming sweat off his face and neck.

"...W-Wendy...?" Natsu mumbled tiredly, opening his eyes a crack and forcing them to stay open. "I'm here." Wendy said soothingly as she continued to wipe the water and sweat away. Her face grimaced when the pinkette suddenly flinched as Gajeel wiped the water and sweat from his stomach. Next, he carefully grabbed the hands that clutched the tanned stomach, pulling them up so the sky dragon slayer could do her magic.

Moving her position, Wendy sat by Natsu's stomach, tenderly resting her hands on his muscled skin. She quickly drew them away when the muscles contracted beneath her touch, a pained whine following. Lighting her hands up, she placed them once again on his skin. This time however, Natsu did not respond with a cry of pain. Instead, his body relaxed under the healing glow, a moan of comfort escaping his throat.

After five minutes of Wendy's healing, Natsu's eyes shot open, his hands in Gajeel's hold fisting in discomfort. A gagging sound came from his throat as his back arched off the ground. Quickly releasing his grip on Natsu's hands, Gajeel helped Wendy move him onto his side. The pinkette's hands shot to his stomach, digging into the flesh. A moment later, he opened his mouth as the magic that had caused him so much pain was forced out in gasping heaves.

All three dragon slayers ignored the foul scent of the vomit. Gajeel patted and rubbed the pinkette's back, while Wendy massaged his scalp. When Natsu was finished vomiting all the magic he could get out, his breathing remained ragged as his chest continued to heave. Looking up at the two dragon slayers, he smiled weakly, a whispered, "Thanky you" leaving him mouth. The next moment, his head fell to the grass, eye closing as he passed out.

Happy quickly moved to lay on Natsu's chest, pressing his face into the crook of the pinkette's neck, wrapping his little arms around his partner's neck as best he could. Little tears escaping his eyes. He hadn't seen his partner this sick in a long time.

"He'll be alright now, Happy!" Wendy said, petting the blue cat lovingly as Gajeel moved to lift the pinkette off the ground. He carried Natsu back to his cottage house, where he and Wendy got him into some clean clothes. They then put him in his hammock to sleep. While he slept, Gajeel and Wendy stayed to keep watch over him. Happy and Charle flew back to the guild to inform everyone of Natsu's condition.

o0o

You likey? Sorry if some parts seemed a little cheesy!


	11. Poison

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 11 - Poison - Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy  
**

 **o0o**

Rated T - Blood

Disclaimer: Poison is deadly, and so is not owning Fairy Tail. Nyah! XD

o0o

Here's the next chapter! Yay! A long one, just for you!

So I had a few older requests that I've been working on. And I thought, why not combine them into one chapter. The requests were: _Natsu gets overprotective of the other dragon slayers. His emotions make him even more powerful. Wendy tries to comfort Natsu and Gajeel during a job they all went on. From them being tired, Wendy healing them, or her helping Natsu and Gajeel getting back to their normal selves if possible._

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you all like it as much as I do.

Anyway, enjoy!

o0o

Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu were on another job request together. Not because they were asked to specifically, but because they kind of liked each others company. Just the three of them.

They were currently a few towns over from Magnolia, having to take the train. Gajeel and Natsu would have preferred to walk, but Wendy used her Troia so they wouldn't suffer on the ride there.

The request they pursued asked for someone to retrieve a rare flower from the mountains. But they were warned that this flower could secrete a poison that infects the body and causes the victim to go mad or feral, before killing them. They didn't find out this little nugget of joy until they actually spoke to the people, which would have been helpful to know before hand. A feral dragon slayer was not something anyone wanted to deal with.

Luckily the people, told them that if they didn't breath when they picked the flower, they would be in good shape. And that they should try to avoid the liquid touching their skin. Apparently, they learned this the hard way after trying to get it on several occasions. So instead, they offered someone else to get it, offering 100,000 jewel. The people needed this flower to extract the venom within it, in order to make an antidote. Apparently, this flower could create an antidote for different venom and dark magic, particularly nightmare magic. Natsu had to thank the people for creating an antidote for the nightmare magic. It saved his life.

If they succeeded, Natsu planned to give his half to Lucy, so he could have a valid excuse to stay at her place. The new money would pay for food and stuff, which he would stake a claim to. The pinkette smiled cheekily, imagining the blonde's flabbergasted expression when he presented the money to her. Gajeel and Wendy, on the other hand, hadn't quite decided what use their portion of the reward for. They had plenty of time to figure that out later.

When the entered the mountainous region, Wendy held the container to put the flower in. Natsu and Gajeel kept their eyes peeled for the sight of the flower, careful not to use their noses too much, just in case. Passing through a small trail between to large sheets of rock, the spotted a single, large flower in a clearing. The petals were a dark purple, with white veins. Red outlined the petals, which were about an inch and a half long each. They had never seen anything like it before.

Getting closer, they surrounded it, before deciding who would pick it. Gajeel volunteered, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Stepping forward, he grabbed the stem, cutting it a few inches from the flower, as instructed by the requester. They all held their breath at this point. However, the moment Gajeel cut the stem, a clear liquid dripped from some of the petals, burning Gajeel's skin where it landed. Gasping, the ebony inhaled sharply, before he felt Natsu smack his hand over his mouth and nose. Walking forward, Wendy held the container below Gajeel's hands, allowing him to drop the flower into it before she closed and sealed it.

Walking back from whence they came, they continued to hold their breath. Once they were passed the small trial of sheet rock, they breathed again. Thank goodness they could hold their breath for so long, thanks to their dragon lungs.

"Alright! We got it!" Natsu cheered, thrusting his fists into the air, causing his vest to sway with the movement. "Gihi!" Was all Gajeel said, before looking down at his hands. Red burn marks littered his skin where the flower's poison or acid dripped. Handing the container to Natsu, Wendy used her magic to heal the burns, making his skin as good as new. The ebony thanked her with another, "gihi".

Natsu looked at the container, seeing more of the clear liquid pooling beneath the flower. So this is the flower that saved him from that nightmare magic. Looking over to Wendy, he saw that she finished healing Gajeel's hands. That took longer than it normally did. He could see sweat forming on her skin. Looking back at the flower, the pinkette was intrigued by the potency of the venom. He just hoped that Gajeel didn't have any more side effects.

As they continued walking, they neared the base of the mountains, seeing large grass and dirt patches, lined with trees as far as the eye could see. For a while now, Natsu had been getting a strange feeling, like something wasn't right. He'd been hearing Gajeel grumble a lot, strange noises coming from his mouth. Turning to look at the ebony, he saw Gajeel holding his hands to his head, moaning as if he had a bad headache. Wendy noticed this too. Their eyes widened when Gajeel suddenly fell to his knees, growling in pain.

"Gajeel!" Wendy shouted, running up to the ebony, her hands beginning to glow. As she neared him, Gajeel got back to his feet, his head down, and body shaking. Natsu looked at the dragon slayer, eyes narrowing, before shifting his gaze to the flower. Eyes widening, he snapped his head back to Wendy, who was a few feet from the iron dragon slayer now.

"Wendy! Get out of there!" Natsu shouted as he dropped the container on the ground and charged forward. The bluenette didn't hear him as she watched Gajeel raise his head. His red eyes looked menacing, and a dark smirk covered his lips, showing off his fangs. Her legs refused to work, rooting her in the spot. Her eyes grew wide as Gajeel stepped forward, raising a clawed hand and swinging it down to strike her with his sharp claws. Wendy closed her eyes, ducking her head, waiting for the strike. But the pain came in the form of a shove, causing her to hit the ground with an 'oomf'.

Sitting up quickly, she turned to see what happened. Her body froze at the sight of Natsu standing in her place, one hand gripping Gajeel's free arm tightly. The other pulled the iron dragon slayer's hand away from his bleeding abdomen. Putting two and two together, the bluenette gasped at the realization that Natsu took the hit for her. Gajeel's fingers were bloody, showing how deep his claws went into Natsu's stomach, before dragging them across the tanned skin.

Breathing heavily through the pain, Natsu sucked in a deep breath before swinging his arm back and punching the ebony in the face, causing the iron dragon slayer to stumble backwards several feet.

"Gajeel! Snap out of it! It's us!" The pinkette shouted, ignoring the blood that fell from his mouth. His eyes narrowed further as he watched the ebony laugh maniacally. Gajeel brought his fingers to his lips, licking at the blood with a creepy smirk. Natsu and Wendy shuddered as the ebony seemed to enjoy the taste.

About to move forward, Natsu stopped when he felt small hands press against his own over the deep cuts, a warm feeling went through him as Wendy began to heal him. A moment later, he moved a bloody hand, shoving her away from him, causing her to hit the ground with a yelp. She watched with wide eyes as Gajeel tackled Natsu to the ground, where they rolled around snarling and clawing at each other. The ebony was successful in adding more cuts to Natsu's chest and ribs, the pinkette growling in pain. Natsu lit his fists on fire, thrusting them at Gajeel's face, causing the iron dragon slayer to move away from him. But before Gajeel could get too far, Natsu grabbed his wirsts, maneuvering his body to rest top of Gajeel's, holding the ebony down forcefully. A fierce growl escaped this throat in warning to the ebony.

"I know you're in there, Gajeel! Fight it!" The pinkette growled, tightening his hold on the ebony's wrists. He watched as Gajeel calmed down, a pensive look on his face. Not a second later, a dark smirk crossed his features, causing Natsu's eyes to widen as the ebony took a deep breath.

Jumping off the dragon slayer, Natsu distanced himself. He watched as the Gajeel got to his feet, mouth still full of air. Preparing to block the roar, the pinkette took a stance. But he was not prepared for the next moment, when Gajeel turned his attention to Wendy. Eyes wide, Natsu looked at the shivering bluenette. She was having trouble standing on her tired legs. Healing Gajeel earlier took a lot out of her. And attempting to heal Natsu's wounds only took more of her energy.

"Wendy! Get down!" Natsu shouted before taking a deep breath, widening his stance. Cupping his hands to his mouth, he let loose a fiery roar which intercepted Gajeel's. Wendy fell to the ground, covering her head as the roars passed by her, rather than over her. Her dress and hair singed by the intense heat of the fire.

When the roars ended, Natsu charged at Gajeel, ignoring the pain from his abdomen. "Gajeel! Don't you ever do that again!" He bellowed as fire surrounded him in an intense blaze, his emotions raging. Jumping into the air, a trailing inferno followed him. Thrusting his arm back, he slammed a fist into the ebony's face. A yelp escaped him when his fist made a painful contact as Gajeel's skin was suddenly covered in iron. Natsu was about to swing his leg at Gajeel, but stopped the moment something metallic made contact with his deep cuts.

Natsu bit back a another yelp as he flew backwards, before hitting the ground and rolling several times, the fire around him fading. When he stopped, he panted as he struggled to get on his hands and knees. A gasp escaped his lips when his cuts started bleeding again, forming a little pool beneath him. Covering a hand over the wounds, he held his other hand out, motioning for Wendy to stay where she was as he stood on his knees with a grunt.

The bluenette's eyes widened at Natsu's command. She looked at Gajeel, who was slowly stalking towards Natsu like he was his prey. The ebony licked his lips at the scent of the blood in the air. He was several feet from Natsu, before the pinkette jumped to his feet, despite the searing pain. Igniting the hand covering his wounds, he bit back a scream as he cauterized them to stop the bleeding. He knew Wendy didn't have a lot of healing magic left, and they needed it to get the poison out of Gajeel. All Natsu had to do was immobilize the dragon slayer, which was proving to be a little difficult at the moment.

"Natsu! Stop this! He's going to kill you if you-" Wendy shouted, tears in her eyes. She proceeded to take a step closer, but stopped when Natsu glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Wendy! We need you to get that poison out of Gajeel. I can take care of myself." The fire dragon slayer growled, before he coughed up more blood.

Looking at Gajeel, the pinkette saw that they didn't have a lot of time to get the poison out. Sweat dripped down the iron dragon slayer's face, his breathing becoming more labored. Natsu began to notice Gajeel's body flinching, as if he were trying to ignore the pain that surged through him. Natsu knew he had to end this quickly.

Gajeel was almost upon him now, causing Natsu to take several steps back as he breathed deeply. He was angry that he had to fight one of his nakama, due to a poison that was killing Gajeel from the inside. He was angry that he wasn't able to stop this sooner. Feeling the emotion coursing through him again, he grit his teeth and fist his hands. Fire began to swirl around him again, more ferocious than usual. Natsu closed his eyes, concentrating on this feeling and willing to grow stronger.

Snapping his eyes open, he growled dangerously as he watched the smirking Gajeel come ever closer. Jumping at the dragon slayer, Natsu spun in the air, thrusting a hard kick at Gajeel, the flame growing ten fold. He watched as the dragon slayer flew backwards before hitting the ground and rolling. Not wasting a second, Natsu screamed in rage as he ran at Gajeel again, slamming his body against the ebony's, causing them both to fall to the ground. The fire once again disappeared, so he wouldn't burn the dragon slayer.

Ignoring his pain again, Natsu grabbed one of Gajeel's arms, forcing it back at an odd angle as he held the ebony in an arm lock. His legs pinning the other arm to the ground. "Wendy!" Natsu shouted, before coughing up more blood, which slid down the side of his mouth, his breath coming out in gasps. Despite his tired body, he held a forceful grip on the struggling and growling ebony.

Getting to her wobbly feet, Wendy ran to them as best she could, ignoring Gajeel's. Lighting her hands up with magic, she pressed them onto Gajeel's face and head. She forced her magic into her 'brother', willing the poison to disappear. The ebony's struggles began to slow down the more Wendy concentrated.

Natsu could feel his friend's/brother's body begin to slacken in his hold, before falling completely limp. Releasing Gajeel, the pinkette fell to the ground, his back hitting the dirt hard, his chest heaving as he continued to gasp for air. More blood slipping from his mouth as he closed his eyes. He was lost in thought, until he flinched at the gentle touch on his wounds, his vest being pulled away from his stomach.

"I still have a little magic left. Please let me heal you, Natsu. I don't want you to die, if your wounds are as serious as they look." Without waiting for a response, Wendy pressed her hands onto Natsu's stomach, using the last of her magic to heal the cauterized, but still bleeding cuts. Pressing his back and head into the ground, Natsu tried to ignore the intense pain of her hands on his torn flesh, but he quickly relaxed as the magic seeped into his skin, soothing the pain and stitching the flesh back together, almost as if nothing ever happened. Natsu closed his eyes, most of the pain leaving, along with the more serious damage.

He opened his eyes again when he felt the hands begin to shake against him. Looking at Wendy, he saw that she was sweating like crazy, on the verge of passing out. Grabbing her hands gently, he shook his head, telling her that she should save her strength. Wendy wanted to refuse, but her exhausted body said otherwise. Natsu sat up, his arms behind him for support. He brushed the hair from Wendy's forehead with one hand, his other still behind him.

"Thank you, Wendy. You did it. You saved us." Natsu whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead gently. When he pulled back, he wasn't happy to see the bloody print his lips left behind on her delicate skin. Rubbing at it gently, he tried to wipe it off, but only succeeded in smearing it. Chuckling softly, Wendy grabbed one side of his vest, bringing it to his mouth. She gently wiped the blood away from his lips and chin. She didn't want to get the scarf more bloody than it already was from the dripping blood.

When she was finished, Natsu was ready to fall back to the ground and sleep for a long time. But the sound of groaning beside them caught their attention. Helping Natsu sit up further, Wendy moved to Gajeel, who was on his hands and knees. He looked at the ground, shaking his head, his hand shooting to touch his forehead, where a headache was forming.

"...What happened..." The iron dragon slayer questioned, his voice gruff. Wendy and Natsu smiled brightly. "Glad to have you back, metal breath!" Natsu chuckled tiredly, catching Gajeel's attention. The ebony looked at both slayers' faces. They looked exhausted and worn, much like how he felt. Looking back to the ground, he noticed his bloody fingers, the memories of the previous events flashing through his mind.

He remembered seeing what he was doing, but couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard he tried. Sitting up, he backed away from them, a shameful expression on his face. Natsu was instantly at his side, ignoring the remaining pain as he knelt next to Gajeel. Wendy following behind quickly.

The ebony looked at the ground, refusing to meet the pinkette's gaze. He felt ashamed of what he'd done. Ashamed that he'd been poisoned so easily, despite  
the fact that he had no choice in the matter. The poison was just too strong. If it hadn't been for Natsu and Wendy, he wasn't sure what would have happened to him, or them.

Gajeel was so lost in thought that he jumped when he felt Natsu press his face into his ebony hair, nuzzling him in a gentle and comforting manner. He then felt Wendy on his other side, her arms wrapping around his waist as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. The ebony leaned into the touches, feeling slightly better at the contact as he closed his eyes. The next moment, he snapped his eyes open when he felt something hot and wet brush against his left temple.

In any other situation, Gajeel would have punched Natsu into oblivion for licking him. But he knew the dragon slayer was doing his best to comfort him, much like a mother dragon comforting her young. He'd let it slide this one time. He closed his eyes again when Natsu's tongue brushed over his eyelid and along his temple again. He melted more at the touch of the pinkette's hand rubbing along his back gently. He felt even more comforted at Wendy's massage along his lower back and stomach, her face still against his neck as she hummed soothingly.

Natsu softly rubbed his nose against Gajeel's cheek, before nestling the ebony's head beneath his chin. The iron dragon slayer relaxed even more at the touch of the scarf around Natsu's neck. The feel of the dragon scales brought back memories of when he was with Metalicana. Nuzzling his face into the scarf, he breathed in Igneel's scent. Though it was not his father's scent, Gajeel smirked slightly at feeling the comforting touch and smell of a dragon again.

Another scent made its way to his nose, causing Gajeel to tense. He'd been trying to ignore the scent of blood while the dragon's were comforting him, but the blood smelt like it came from a deep wound. Remembering the deep scratches he gave to Natsu when the pinkette tried to stop him, Gajeel removed himself from Natsu's hold. Wendy let go of him at the sudden movement, looking at him curiously. Natsu followed Gajeel's gaze, seeing the mostly healed cuts along his tanned stomach. Dried and fresh blood still leaving trails down his flesh and staining his sarong and white trousers.

Natsu let out a suprised yelp when he was suddenly shoved to the ground, his back and head hitting the dirt. An instant later, he saw Gajeel kneeling by his left side, pulling his vest away from the cuts. He watched as the ebony observed the tender skin, lightly brushing his fingers over the forming scar. His stomach muscles contracted at the touch of Gajeel's fingers running along his tender skin. He did his best not to let the pain show.

What surprised him more though, was when Gajeel leaned down, brushing his tongue over the almost healed skin. The healing properties in the saliva working their magic. The pain ebbed away even more, causing Natsu to release a sigh as he relaxed into the dirt. They remained like that for some time. Natsu rested his arms over his face, blocking his eyes from the sun as he watched Gajeel heal his wounds further. Natsu couldn't help a chuckle that escaped when Gajeel's tongue hit a ticklish spot. At the sound, Gajeel stopped his healing to look at the pinkette with a scowl.

"You think it's funny, Salamander!? I could have killed you!" Natsu just shook his head, remaining quiet as he eyed the ebony from his shaded eyes. "Good!" Was all the iron dragon slayer said, before continuing his own way of healing. Leaning up, he removed the vest further, completely uncovering Natsu's chest as he checked for more wounds. He noticed other cuts and bruises along the pinkette's ribs and upper chest. Healing them too with his saliva, Gajeel was disgusted with himself for hurting his nakama. When he finished, he looked Wendy over, looking for any damage. He didn't smell any fresh blood on her, but it didn't hurt to double check.

Sniffing the blood on her forehead, he knew it was Natsu's, by the smell. He licked a few cuts on her arms and legs from falling to the ground, but other than that, she was in good shape.

Sitting up and getting to his feet, Natsu groaned at the last amount of pain in his abdomen. The pain was all that remained, the wounds having been sealed shut. Though it would leave a scar if Wendy couldn't see if she could do something about it when her strength was back.

Walking over to the container with the flower, Natsu crouched down to pick it up. He the walked over to the others. Patting Gajeel on the back, he smiled brightly. "Let's go get that reward!" He then ruffled Wendy's hair, causing her to laugh as she tried to push his hand away. Gajeel, remaining quiet for the most part, followed between Natsu and Wendy. He still felt terrible for letting the poison take control of him. He should have been more careful.

The ebony was suddenly aware of a hand resting on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw Natsu smiling at him with his trademark grin.

"How can you be so forgiving of me trying to kill you, Salamander?" Gajeel asked gruffly, brushing the hand off his shoulder. Natsu just looked at him, before looking ahead in thought. "Because, it wasn't your fault." The pinkette said, glancing back at Gajeel. "And besides, you know I can't a grudge for long." Gajeel nodded his head in acceptance of Natsu's answer. Releasing a sigh, the ebony lightly punched the pinkette's shoulder.

"I think I'll use my portion of the reward to find some magic to prevent you from doing stupid things." Gajeel smirked.

"You wish!" Natsu scoffed, but a smirk soon followed. "Maybe I should get you some magic gloves or something." He added, sticking his tongue out at Gajeel, only to be punched in the face by said ebony. They were about to start a playful fight, until Wendy wedged her way between them, wrapping her arms around both of their waists.

"Come on! Let's get that reward and go home." She laughed as her 'brothers' kept bickering with each other. Gajeel and Natsu each had one arm wrapped around Wendy's shoulders as they continued walking.

They were a family in a bigger family, and they would always stand by each other. No matter what.

 **o0o**

You like?

This chapter took forever, but I'm happy with it now.

 **Note:** I know that Natsu's skin is pretty much impenetrable to fire, but for the sake of this chapter I used writer's privilege. Don't hate me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 12 - Instinctive Children - NaLu and GaLe  
**

 **o0o**

Rated T: Lots of fluff.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail's...uh...not mine.

o0o

 ***Author's note** : You'll hate me for this, but C:DSS will be on hiatus until further notice. My motivation for this has been wanning, but I am grateful for the love you, my dear readers, have shown for it.

My attention has shifted to other Fairy Tail fanfics I am currently working on, one of which is now posted: **Secret Agent Man**. Others will begin to make their debut when I add more chapters to them. I hope you will enjoy them as much as you have enjoyed this one.

But have no fear! I will continue to work on this when inspiration hits, but it may take a while for more chapters to be posted.

But for now, enjoy this fun little chapter. I hope it isn't too crappy!

 **o0o**

The guild hall was relatively quiet, compared to the usual energy. Low chatter could be heard from various tables, the inhabitants holding their own private, or community conversations. The chatter died down though, when the doors opened, revealing a tired looking Wendy. Charle floated near her. They were followed by two loud voices, shouting at each other. But the voices sounded a little higher in pitch.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor when Natsu and Gajeel walked into the guild, their bodies shrunken into the size of children. Perhaps seven years of age or so. "If you hadn't gotten in the way, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Gajeel growled, pressing his forehead against Natsu's as he glared at the pinkette.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?!" Natsu bit back, punching the ebony. Growling, Gajeel punched him back, a bout of roughhousing ensuing. Wendy just sighed as she made her way towards the bar, taking a seat next to Lucy. The blonde watched the two younger dragon slayers fight, her eyes wide.

"What happened, Wendy?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake. She watched as the bluenette rested her head on the counter, a groan escaping her throat.

"They are both idiots, that's what!" Charla spoke up as she sat on the counter near Wendy's head. "The mayor wanted to reward us for doing such a good job with this last mission. He let us take any magical item from his supply. But those two over there started a little brawl and activated some kind of reversal magic or something. The mayor wasn't too pleased with his supply being jumbled about, so he kicked us out."

"Do you know if the magic is temporary or permanent?" Lucy asked, shaking her head as she took another sip of her drink. "The mayor said it should wear off in a day or two." Wendy said softly, her face still pressed on the counter as she took a deep breath. Lucy released a sigh as well, not liking the idea of taking care of a smaller, more energetic Natsu. All grown up, Natsu was a handful. She didn't want to picture him being even more crazy.

Everyone ignored the two fighting dragon slayers. If Gray were there, he would have joined in the fray, but he was out on a job with Juvia.

It wasn't until half an hour later that the guild realized how quiet it was. Looking at the male dragon slayers, their eyes widened at the sight of them on the floor, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. They watched as Natsu got to his feet, stumbling his way towards the nearest table, which happened to be where Laxus and the others sat. Natsu leaned on the bench heavily as he pressed his face and side against Laxus's left arm, causing the lightening dragon slayer to stop his conversation and look at the young pinkette. He noticed that Natsu's eyes were closed, a small purr escaping his throat as he rubbed his head against the large coat. The next moment, Natsu's hand slipped, making him fall on the bench unceremoniously as small snores soon followed.

Rolling his eyes with a smirk, Laxus got up from the bench, grabbing the young dragon slayer by the waist, and lifting him into his arms. He slowly maneuvered the boy until his head rested on the strong shoulder, the blonde's arms moving around Natsu's back and bottom to hold him up. Laxus rocked the sleeping pinkette in his arms, humming softly. He buried his nose into the soft, pink hair, nuzzling the boy's scalp in a motherly...er, fatherly way. He had no idea what he was doing, but he must have been doing something right with the way everyone was cooing at him. A blush crossed his face when he saw Mira with her hands on her chest, looking like she was in love.

Readjusting the youth, Laxus felt Natsu shift a little. The boy nuzzled his face into the blonde's neck, breathing in the scent of an oncoming storm. The pinkette's little arms wrapped around his neck gently as he continued to snore softly. He rubbed the youth's back gently, thinking if this is what it's like to have children. His eyes immediately found Mira, a blush coming to his face again.

Laxus was torn from his reverie when he felt a tug on his large coat. Turning around slowly, as not to jostle Natsu, he looked down to find the young Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer gave a look of expectation while holding his arms up towards the blonde. Laxus wasn't sure how to hold two kids, but he might as well try. Gently shifting Natsu to one side, he held him firmly in place with one arm. The other arm encircled around Gajeel's waist as he bent down carefully. Laxus also nuzzled his nose into Gajeel's hair, eliciting a soft purr from the ebony.

When he felt his arms getting tired from the constant weight, about twenty minutes later, he moved to the couch. Sitting down, he readjusted the sleeping kids to sit on his legs, their sides were pressed against the his chest. Their heads on both shoulders. Feeling extremely comfortable, Laxus decided that he too needed a nap. Resting his head on the back of the couch, he allowed the darkness to take him, ignoring the girly squeals and snaps of pictures being taken.

o0o

A few hours had past, and Laxus was awoken by his team. They picked a request for them to do, and decided to wake the slumbering blonde after he got some sleep. Looking down, he saw the kids still asleep, but in more awkward positions. Natsu had shifted his position to lay across the blonde's legs, his head and back hung off the couch. His vest discarded on the floor, leaving his bare chest exposed. Meanwhile, Gajeel's legs were on either side of Laxus's head, his arms wrapped around Natsu's waist as he buried his face in the pinkette's stomach.

Shaking his head at their new positions, Laxus gently moved Gajeel's legs down. He then carefully removed the ebony's arms from around Natsu's waist, before placing him on the cushion beside him. Next, he dug his hands beneath Natsu's warm back and head, sitting him up until the pinkette's head was resting against his chest. He took the fallen vest from Evergreen's hand and slowly put it back on Natsu without waking him up. When he finished, he carefully got up with Natsu still in his arms. Turning around, he carefully placed Natsu down on the cushion beside Gajeel.

The two young dragon slayers immediately sought each others contact while still sleeping. They looked like a few puppies or kittens cuddling together. Gajeel's face was once again buried in Natsu's stomach, his arms wrapped tightly around the boy. Natsu flung his arms over Gajeel's side, his face pressed against the fabric on his waist. Before standing up and leaving the guild with his team, Laxus brushed the hair from their faces, followed by a soft nuzzle to their foreheads and hairlines. He felt like a mother dragon, and for some reason he just didn't care what anyone thought.

o0o

Another hour passed before the young dragon slayers woke up. Natsu woke first. Stretching his arms and back, he let out a cute little growl as he yawned, showing off his little fangs. Gajeel woke up next because of Natsu's movement. A few minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch, their feet touching the floor as they rubbed their tired eyes. Hearing his stomach growl, Natsu immediately ran to the counter and climbed onto one of the bar stools. Laying his chest and arms on the counter, he whined for Mira to get him something good to eat. Mira responded with a chuckle as she brushed her fingers through his hair. Her chuckle soon turned into a laugh when the boy leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes, a soft purr coming from his closed mouth.

A few minutes later, Natsu was eating a plate of flames. When he was finished, he looked around the guild to see Gajeel sitting at a table with Levy and Pantherlily. In front of the iron dragon slayer was a pile of metal trinkets he found around the guild, and some he stole from unsuspecting members. His dragon senses were giving him the need to hoard things that were precious, valuable to him, or just shiny. Feeling the competitive desire to hoard the things he liked was also surging through Natsu's mind. Finding an empty table on the other side of the guild hall, he began collecting random things he liked, placing them on the table.

Looking around the guild some more, Natsu found Happy talking to Charle. Running up to him, he grabbed the cat and ran to his table, putting Happy down. He started nuzzling Happy's face with his nose, causing the cat to purr softly. Happy was happy at the show of affection. It'd been a while since Natsu nuzzled his face like this. Everyone in the guild was awwing at the cuteness of the pinkette, and the ebony as they continued to hoard and show affection.

When the guild doors opened, Natsu perked up at the scent of Lucy. Running up to her, he went behind her and pushed her to his table, making her sit down. Lucy just looked at everyone with a questioning gaze as Natsu gathered more stuff to place at his pile of treasure.

"Happy, what is Natsu doing?" She asked the blue cat, not at all shocked by his child-like antics. Happy just shrugged his shoulders with a laugh. "He's hoarding what's precious to him." He replied, suddenly taking a fish that Natsu found somewhere and offered to him. Lucy just blushed at his words. She was precious to Natsu? She knew he was her best friend, but did the pinkette consider her something a little more?

Looking to the other side of the guild, the blonde noticed Gajeel getting really cuddly with Levy, making the bluenette blush like crazy. The iron dragon slayer practically straddled Levy's lap, his arms wrapped around her neck and head resting on her shoulder. He glared at Jet and Droy, growling, "Mine!" The duo looked at the boy with anger, getting ready to pick a fight with him.

"Ummm...I wouldn't do that...If I were you." Wendy spoke up quietly, drawing the attention of those around her. "Gajeel is following his instincts, and it could end badly if you try to take away what he thinks belongs to him." The bluenette finished, drawing something on the floor with her foot, a small blush on her face.

Levy's blush was a darker shade, thinking about what Wendy said. 'What he thinks belongs to him?' The Solid Script mage thought to herself as she felt the strong arms around her tighten more. In all honesty, she was glad that this dragon slayer liked her. Because she liked him too. Maybe now it would be easier for both of them to confess, rather than keep it inside. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have a dragon slayer as a boyfriend. Gajeel was strong, protective, possessive, fierce, reliable, and incredibly loyal. Deep down, she knew he was just a big softie.

Wrapping her arms around Gajeel's back, Levy rubbed her hands up and down the fabric. After a few rubs she felt him relax into her, a soft purr escaping his throat. Her blush deepened at the thought of confessing to him. But that could wait a little longer. She heard a "Gihi", followed by the angered growls of her Shadow Gear companions. The bluenette just rolled her eyes, before looking to see how Lucy was doing with Natsu. She bit back a laugh at the sight of Natsu climbing the blonde's back like a monkey.

Lucy was getting annoyed by her best friend climbing all over her. She wished he could just sit still, but knew that was impossible. The man was just hyperactive all the time. But then again, that's what she loved about him, among other things. Her reverie was broken when she heard someone coming her way.

"Oi, flame brain! Stop crawling on your girlfriend and fight me!" A half naked Gray shouted, just returning from his job and itching for a fight. He didn't care if Natsu was a kid at the moment. But No one, well, not everyone expected what happened next. Natsu swung to sit on Lucy's lap, he growled at Gray before shouting, "Mine!" A second later, he buried his face in her breasts, causing the blonde's face to explode with a blush. Steam rose from her face, as everyone's jaws dropped.

"D-Did Natsu just...?"

"Who knew he had it in him!"

"Hah! You owe me 20 jewels. Pay up!"

"Natsu is the MAN!"

Embarrassed, Lucy jumped up and ran out of the guild, Natsu still clinging to her.

o0o

Once they reached Lucy's apartment. Natsu ran and jumped towards the bed, ready to sink into the soft mattress, until he was grabbed in mid air. Struggling in the hold, he giggled as he turned his head to face Lucy. His eyes widenened when he saw the playful look in her eyes. Before he knew it, she threw him on the bed, his back hitting the mattress as he bounced slightly. His arms and legs were sprawled about, chest and stomach exposed as his vest slid to the bed.

Natsu squealed loudly when Lucy pounced, pinning his legs to the mattress. Her fingers roamed his stomach, sides, and chest as she mercilessly tickled him. He grabbed her hands, but was unsuccessful in removing the fingers tracing his sensitive skin.

"Luuuusssshhhhhyyyy! Sttttooooooo-hahaha-oooppppp hahaha-it!"

"Never!" Lucy laughed, only tickling the boy more.

After about a few minutes of tickling, Natsu lay on the bed gasping for air, a laugh still escaping every few seconds. His arms lay spread out above his head after giving up on trying to get Lucy's fingers off him, his chest heaving. Turning his head to look at the blonde, a wide grin spread across his face, his breathing still coming out in huffs.

Bending forward, Lucy brushed his pink hair from his forehead before softly kissing the warm skin. When she lifted her head, she noticed his face matched his hair. A blush rushed to her face too, remembering that he still had all his grown up memories. Well, if he liked this kiss, she would have to kiss him again when he was in his adult body. She didn't realize she had a sly grin on her face until she felt Natsu struggling beneath her, his blush only increasing.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she pinned the struggling boy down, before smirking. "Time for round two!" She shouted before bringing her mouth down to his stomach, pressing her lips against the heated skin. She blew a raspberry causing Natsu to shriek, his arms flailing about as her breath tickled him. Moving her mouth around his stomach, she continued to blow powerful raspberries that left the boy laughing and gasping for air once again.

When she was out of breath, Lucy used an edge of her blanket to wipe the spit off Natsu's stomach, giving the boy time to get his own breathing under control as well. "I'm going to make us a little snack. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she patted his stomach before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Natsu just nodded his head, rolling over and crawling towards the head of the bed. Lifting the blanket, he crawled under the covers before curling up in the darkness.

When Lucy returned, sliced sandwiches and hot chocolate in hand, she noticed a small lump under her blankets. In any other situation, she would have given the pinkette a 'Lucy Kick'. But this was different. He was a kid again, and she enjoyed playing around with him, it brought back memories of when she was with her mother. Putting the plate and cups down, she crawled onto the bed, hearing soft giggles underneath the blankets. Slowly pulling the covers back, she saw Natsu's cute smile before he buried his face between the mattress and his hands to block his eyes from the light.

"I see you, my little dragon!" Lucy said playfully, tickling Natsu's arms with her fingers, cauisng the boy to laugh some more. A moment later, he pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her stomach. Lucy brushed her fingers through his pink hair, enjoying how soft it was beneath her touch. Her other hand rubbed soothing circles on his back, causing the young dragon slayer to purr like a cat.

They were soon startled from their moment when a knock sounded on the door. "Lu-chan! Can I come in? I need your help!" Whined Levy's voice on the other side of the door. Covering the pinkette's ears, Lucy shouted, "The door's open, Levy!" She didn't want to hurt his sensitive ears. Hearing the door open, Lucy saw her blue haired friend enter the apartment, a look of desperation on her face.

Lucy had to stifle a laugh, her hand covering her mouth. Gajeel was on Levy's back, his legs wrapped around her waist. His arms were either on her shoulders or messing up her hair. The bluenette's head band was now in Gajeel's hair, having claimed it as his own.

"Lu-chan! Help me please!" She whined again, entering the bedroom. She stopped when she saw the pinkette laying down with his arms around her best friend's waist, face pressed into her stomach.

"H-How do you handle Natsu so well? I can't keep Gajeel still enough to do anything!" Levy cried, moving towards the bed. Lucy just looked down at the pinkette, his face was calm and his eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake and aware of their company. Brushing her fingers through his hair again, she shrugged her shoulders when looking back at Levy.

"I'm not sure, Levy. I guess I'm just so used to him being around all the time that it just seems natural to act this way." She said, hoping it answered the script mage's question. Levy just sighed, sitting on the bed, feeling Gajeel move off her shoulders and sit beside her. Looking at him, she noticed that he was looking at Natsu.

Smirking, while muttering a "gihi", Gajeel moved to poke the pinkette's waist. Natsu squeaked, curling up around Lucy's waist even more. Lifting his head slightly, he glared at Gajeel from the corner of his eye. He was about to mutter some curse, until his stomach growled. A blush made its way across his features, causing him to bury his face in Lucy's tank top again. Pressing her fingers lightly against her pinkette's stomach, she tickled the skin again, making Natsu curl up even more. "Is my little dragon hungry?" She cooed softly. One of his hands tried to push her hand away, causing Lucy to chuckle. Reaching for the plate, she pulled it towards her.

Placing the sandwiches in between them all, she grabbed a small wedge, giving it to Natsu. Levy watched as Gajeel grabbed one and sniffed it, before shoving it in his mouth. She too chuckled when his eyes widened, reaching for another slice. Still laying down, Natsu reached his arm behind him, grabbing another slice. He was too comfortable, and had no intention of moving from his position.

While the dragons ate their snack, the girls chatted about books, Lucy's story, their latest missions, and anything else they could think of while sitting on the bed and petting their boy's. Before they knew it, both dragon slayers were asleep. Gajeel cuddled up against Levy's side, while Natsu didn't move far from Lucy's lap. Both girls enjoyed the hot chocolate while sharing stories of their slayers, now that they weren't listening to the conversation.

o0o

When morning came, Lucy opened her eyes to the sun shining through the window. She and Levy had fallen asleep not long after Natsu and Gajeel. Moving to stretch her stiff muscles, she found she couldn't get very far. Her arms were pinned to her sides by a large, tanned arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly aware of the hot breath against her chest, she looked down, blushing at Natsu's head resting on her shoulder. His face pressed against her chest as he slept soundly.

Only now did Lucy realize that he was his adult self again. His toned chest and stomach pressing against her side, causing her to blush even more. Looking to Levy, she had to hold back a laugh, seeing her best friend practically buried beneath the adult, iron dragon slayer. The bluenette's arms wrapped around his neck as they shared a kiss.

Carefully sliding an arm from beneath Natsu's, Lucy brushed the back of her fingers along the pinkette's cheek, before weaving them into his hair. Feeling Natsu shift slightly, a soft moan escaping his mouth at the massage he was getting. Opening his mouth widely, he released a yawn, doing his best not to growl. When he closed his mouth, one of his fangs accidentally trailed along the blonde's skin, causing her to shiver at the contact.

Lucy was slightly disappointed when the heated arm left her waist a little as Natsu shifted to rest on his elbows. His onyx eyes looked into her brown ones, a look of confusion on his face. "What happened?" He asked after yawning again, scratching the side of his head. Looking at Lucy for an answer, he noticed that she wasn't looking at his eyes, but rather his lips.

Realizing how close they were, he started to back up, giving her some space, until she stopped him with her hand. Her fingers gently touched his mouth before sliding her hand to his cheek, her thumb brushing along his slightly parted lips, pulling him closer to her. A blush on both of their faces as they were mere inches apart.

With a devious look in his eyes, Natsu suddenly wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist once again, before rolling over so she lay on top of him. Rolling her eyes with a smile, she placed her hands on his chest, dipping her head lower to press her lips against his.

Neither felt the shift in the bed as Levy and Gajeel left the room to continue their little make-out session. All they registered were their mouths moving in sync, and the love they felt for each other. In the other room, Gajeel had Levy pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as their lips molded perfectly together.

That day, both dragon slayers had claimed their mates. The women they would love and cherish for eternity.

 **o0o**

What do you think? Crap ending? Like it? No major flames please.

This one has been bugging me for a long time, so I finally decided to add NaLu and GaLe, while focusing on the dragon slayers.

Until further notice, I bid you Adieu!


End file.
